Story of my life
by Val-n-Tina
Summary: Rose has had enough of Lissa's over protectiveness of Dimitri and him rejecting her. She leaves heartbroken the court to heal her wounds. But life has better plans. Takes place in Spirit Bound after Reece Tarus questioned Dimitri
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rose has had enough of Lissa's over protectiveness of Dimitri and him rejecting her. She leaves heartbroken the court to heal her wounds. But life has better plans. Takes place in Spirit Bound after Reece Tarus questioned Dimitri

I don't own anything, R. Mead does.

* * *

**Chanter 1.**

**Realization.**

And like that, the group began dispersing, but there was wonder on some of their faces. They too were beginning to realize that if what had happened to Dimitri was real, then everything we'd ever known about Strigoi was about to change. The guardians stayed with Dimitri, of course. But instead of there normal 'Guardian face' the betrayed no emotion; they looked confused... and I guessed it was because they didn't have to do any thing to get this far...When did life start getting so easy for them?

As he and Lissa rose. I immediately moved toward them, eager to bask in our victory.

When he'd been 'knocked over' by Jonathan's tiny punch, Dimitri had given me a small smile, and my heart had leapt. I'd known then that I'd been right. He did still have feelings for me. But now, in the blink of an eye, that rapport was gone. Seeing me walk toward them, Dimitri's face grew cold and guarded again.

Rose, said Lissa through the bond. _Go away now. Leave him alone_.

"The hell I will," I said, both answering her aloud and addressing him.

"I just furthered your case."

"We were doing fine without you," said Dimitri stiffly.

"Oh yeah?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You seemed pretty grateful a couple minutes ago when I thought up the idea of you helping us against Strigoi."

Dimitri turned to Lissa. His voice was low, but it carried to me. "I don't want to see her."

"You have to!" I exclaimed. A few of the departing people paused to see what the racket was about. "You can't ignore me."

"Make her go away," Dimitri growled.

"I'm not..." But I was cut of by Lissa yelling at me trough the bond.

_Rose! _Those piercing jade eyes stared me down. _Don't you see that you are making it worse? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him even more upset! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell back at you just so you don't feel invisible? You are being childish! They need to see him calm. They need to see him... normal. It's true - you did just help. But if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything._

I stared at them both aghast, my heart pounding. Her words had all been in my mind, but Lissa might as well have strode up to me and chewed me out aloud. My temper shot up even more. I wanted to go rant at both of them, but the truth of her words penetrated through my anger. Starting a scene would not help Dimitri. Was it fair that they were sending me away? Was it fair that the two of them were teaming up and ignoring what I'd just done? No. That's when I finally understood. I did what I could for both of them and now it's time for me to go away. I'm not needed here. My best friend found a new guardian which will be more dedicated to her than I have ever been. He won't go on a mission to free his lover from being Strigoi to another continent. He won't drag her along on suicidal trips. He won't be reckless and irresponsible as I was. Dimitri, the love of my love, wants nothing to do with me. He can't stand even seeing me, what have I done to cause this. Eddie is probably still hates me for that accident in Vegas. I probably ruined his chances of getting a better moroi to guard. I've done nothing but hurt Adrian's feelings. Four words: my life is screwed.

I just stood here with them both looking at me. I sighed. I knew than what I needed to do. I turned to go away but before I made any steps I whispered not enough for them to hear "I will leave. Have a nice life."

And with that I walked out of their life. I can feel Lissa's confused emotions through the bound; she couldn't believe that I walked away just like that, without even arguing. Agh, so much for an understanding best friend. I didn't want to hear or feel it so I just blocked her as best as I could.

The only thing I felt I could do now is cry over my broken heart...

* * *

**I want to say**** a big THANK YOU to my amazing Beta Sister.**

**Tegz, aka ****.DIMITRI.B****, I love you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to those of you how added my story to your favorites and story alert.**

**Also I want to thank thoese hwo reviewed my story! I loved reading them.**

**I don't own eanything, R. Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Preparations and leaving.**

I came to my room and started packing my things. There were not many. After all I have a bad habit of running away, so that leave me with just a few thins to pack. After that I just sat on my bed for a while. I kept thinking about where I will go and what I will do. I didn't want to stay at court and I didn't want to spend my life guarding any Moroi unless it was Lissa. So this left me with leaving to live among with humans and hunt the undead monsters I swore to kill. So now I had two problems which are:

First, to find a place where I can stay, because I didn't want to stay on the streets.

Second, to inform Hans Croft about my decision, because if I ever wanted to come back and guard a moroi, I need to leave legally. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life doing desk job.

I needed help. But who will help me? The answer came strait. Abe. So I found my cell and called him. Abe answered on the third ring.

"Abe speaking"

"Hi Abe, It's Rose"

There was a pause.

"Oh, Rose. How are you?"

"Hmm… Fine, I guess. Actually I need you help."

Abe sighed on the other end of the line. "Strait to business I see. So what can I do for you now?" he switched to the business mode.

"Well, what can I say, I get this side from you. I want to leave court and I need a place to stay for a while. So can I stay with you before I find my own place?"

"Do you even know where I am staying at right now?"

"Abe, I doesn't really matter to me, I just need to leave court."

Abe was salient for a moment, probably thinking. "Yes, I guess you can stay with me. But can I ask why do you want to leave court? Isn't there where you friend - what was her name – Lissa, lives?"

This time it was me who sighed. "It's a long story. Can we talk about it when I'm at yours?"

"Alright then. I'll send my private jet with Pavel to pick you. It will probably take 5 hours. Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." I answered gently. It was actually the first time I called him that.

There was a long pause before he said "You are welcome kizim. I'll meet you at the place" And with that he hung up.

So now I had only one concern. I got up from the bed and went towards main building to find Hans.

After about 10 minutes I arrived at his office. I knocked on the door 3 times and come in after I heard Hans' voice. I told him about my decision. He listened carefully and when I came to a part of hunting Strigoi and asked him about some hide outs he gladly gave me a list of towns all over the USA. And also wrote me a few names of different head guardians at Europe who would help me if I needed anything. I think that Hans began to like me after our rescue mission and wanted to help me. I asked him to keep my departure from court as long as he can from my friends. He only asked me to call him once in a while to update him on my progress. And with that I walked out of his office in good mood.

I was walking around the court, thinking about all the happy memories I had here when I received a phone call.

I answer without checking ID "Guardian Hathaway". I sounded like my mom.

"Hey Rose, It's Pavel, Abe's guardian. Jet has just landed and I'll be out of it in 2 minutes. Where I can find you?" I checked my watch before answering him. Wow, how fast time flies. I didn't expect him this early. Not that I minded.

"Oh, hi. I'm near the pound right now. Let's meet at my room in 10 minutes."

"Alright. Can you tell me where your room is?" He asked me before I hung up on him.

"Right. Sorry, I kind of forgot about it. Go to the guardians' buildings sector one."

"Yeah."

"Then find building with number 2 on it. My room is 309, on the 3 floor."

"Be there soon." And with that I finally hung up.

I came to my room just before Pavel showed up.

"Hey Rose, you have 30 minutes before we leave, so I suggest you to say goodbye to anybody want." With that said he took my suitcase and left the room.

I decided to write letters.

First was to Christian. Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but we became very close since all Avery thing.

"Dear Fireboy,

I know, you probably wondering why I even writing to you. The main reason is that when you reading this I have already left the court. I don't know if we will see each other again, but if not, I wanted you to know that I care about you. Thank you for your understanding and support. You know, at first I thought of you as a freak, but after I had a chance to know you I saw a true side of you. I will miss you and your smartass comments.

Talk to Lissa. I know she loves you. You are being apart from each other just hurting you both. I just want you to be happy.

Wish you the best,

Rose"

Than was Eddie's turn.

"Eddie,

I know, in last few weeks we weren't on speaking terms but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Yes, I left court. I don't think that I will ever return here. I hope that you will forgive me someday for what I've done. Please stay save, and know, that I love you. You were like a brother I've never had.

Take care,

Rose"

Then I wrote letters to Lissa and Dimitri.

"Dear Lissa,

I had already left court by the time you're reading this. I don't know if we ever will meet again. I know, I promised you, that I won't leave without you, but I can't keep on putting your life in danger by taking you with me. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I need time and space, so I made a decision to leave. I just ask you to stay save. I'll update on you through the bound just to take the darkness away, but noting else. Please, don't look for me.

Stay save,

Rose"

"Dimitri,

From now on I won't be there to keep Lissa save by myself. I trust you to take care of her. Don't let her or anybody else, for that matter, go and look for me. They won't be able to find me because I don't want to be found. I respected your decisions and hope you would respect mine as well.

Wish you all the best,

Forever yours,

Roza"

The last letter was to Adrian.

"Dear Dream boy,

Yeah, I came up with nickname for you.

I'm so sorry, Adrian. I know I told you that I would give you a fair chance but I didn't. I couldn't. You deserve someone better then me. Someone, who will love you more than anything. I couldn't give it to you, because my heart already belongs to another. I know that he doesn't want to be with me anymore, but I can't help it. I still love him as much as I did, if not more. I can't even tell you how truly sorry I am for all the pain I've caused you. I left court to clear my head and to be honest, I don't know if I will be back anytime soon. It can take year or five or even the rest of my life..

Please don't, do NOT try to find me or visit my dreams. I have already thought about it and you won't be able to change my mind.

Take care and stay save,

Your little Dhampire"

After that I put each of them in the signed envelope and set them on a table in the middle of the room. I took my travel bag and closed the door without looking back. I took off in direction of the airstrip to face my new life

* * *

**I will update next weekends!**

**I want to thank my amazing beta. Tegz, you are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A lot of people added my story to story alert and to favourite story. I want to say thank you!**_

_**But I want to say special thank you to those of you, who reviewed my story. It shows me that you actually reading and that my story is worth writing.**_

_**I'm sorry for my gramma, I'm rusian, so it's a little bit hard to write in english.**_

_**My beta Tegz, thank you for supporting me. Love you!**_

**I don't own characters, R. Mead does.**

**I own only plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Home, sweet home.**

Once I arrived to airstrip I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew that my father was rich but not that rich. There, on the airstrip stood shining in sun black with red stripes jet. Beside it stood Pavel with a smile on his face. Only then I realized that I had a mouth open.

"God, Hathaway, close you mouth before it turns into a fly catcher." Said a rather smug looking Pavel.

What's wrong with me. It should be me making jokes not the other way around. As I went past him a gave him my famous 'death-glare'. Only it to be changed into a look of aware when I saw the insides of jet. Seriously, what my father is doing for living? I'm not sure if the Queen herself travels in such luxury as my old man. The insides of the jet was like a five-star hotel suite. It's like the site before my eyes had come from an Arabic fairytale. Salon was decorated in red and gold. Instead of uncomfortable seats there were sofas with a lot of different sizes pillows on them. Sofas looked so soft and inviting that I wanted nothing more then just lay down on one of them and fall asleep. I looked around for about five more minutes but all I could come up with to describe my father's jet was WOW.

"Do I really want to know about this so-called business?" I asked Pavel.

"No, you don't" he chuckled

Pavel noticed my longing look towards sofa. He gestured to one of them to sit down. When both of us settled comfortably, the jet started to take off. Once in the air my shadow-kissed side affect started kicking me in the ass, well, in form of a headache, but still. I tried to put my mental walls, but it didn't help fully to block the ghosts or to ease the pain. I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Rose?" Asked Pavel, looking concerned.

"Oh, it's just a headache I always get when I'm out of wards. It's not a big deal, just takes time to adjust to it".

"Oh, right. Abe told me about something like that. I'm sorry, I forgot to give it to you before, but better later then never" With that been said he gave me a nazar on a solid silver setting. The evil eye was made from sky blue glass which sparked in the pendant was hanging on a plain black silver chain. It was breathtaking.

I opened my mouth to say something but Pavel cut me of.

"What?''

''And ho dose this help me?"

"Oksana charmed it with spirit. Abe asked her to do it for you a while ago. He picked up this necklace in hope that you'll like it. He noticed that you wore the one he gave to your mother and thought that it was time to give you your own." Wow. My father was thinking ahead. I really need to thank him as well as ask him why he needed it in the first place.

"Thank you for giving it to me. It's beautiful. Can you help me to put it on?" I turn around and put my hair up for him to place the necklace. He carefully put it on, his fingers brushing my skin while doing so. I can already feel spirit doing its job. Once it was securely locked Pavel's took his rough hands stayed from my skin and returned to his seat. When I looked up to Pavel I saw him smiling at me.

"It's much better, thank you". I told gratefully.

"You are welcome". We set in comfortable silence for while. It was something I really missed from my academy days with Dimitri.

"I think that you should rest. Don't take it the wrong way, but you look like you really need it" said Pavel.

"Non-taken. I haven't slept about two days strait. How long will it take us to reach our destination?"

"About 6-7 hours"

"Ok. Can you wake me up once we land?"

"Yeah, sure". As soon as words left his mouth I closed my eyes. But before drifting to sleep I wondered, what will happened from now on.

When I woke up I noticed that I no longer was on a jet. I was in bed. At first I tensed. I didn't know where I was. It took me a minute to remember what I've decided to do. I signed and looked around. It was a day time. Sunlight was dim because of thick jalousie which was making the whole room to look cozy and welcoming. How did I end up in there and how long did I sleep?

I got up from the bed and noticed that I was only in my underwear. What the hell?

I went to the closed and opened it. In there were my closes from court as well as some new which were surprisingly my size. I wondered, how my father knew about my size? Note, ask him later.

I grabbed a pair of white shorts and blue top to mach my new nazar. And went to take a shower.

Ater showering I dressed up and decided that I'll take my time today and striated my hair. When I was satisfied with my look I went out of bathroom and went to look from the window. The site before my eyes was amazing. My room was on a second floor and the oleander bushes finished before my window. In the 5 minute distance there was a sandy beach. I could only stare at a sea with a loving gaze. It was so long ago since I was on a beach. I definitely need to work on my tan.

I need to talk to Abe and then I'll go swimming and sunbathing. I went out of my room and walked down the hall. I herd a noise coming from downstairs and went to see if I can find Abe there.

I walked on a noise and came to a big wooden door. As I was to knock, the door opened reviling a man.

"Well, good morning Kiz."

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be a little bit longer. **

**I'll update only on Sundays, because it's the only day I can actually do something except my school/home work. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!) It is my usual update on Sunday)**

**This chapter was written with help of my school friend Polina. Thank you, Polya.**

**Also I want to thank my amazing beta. Tegs, you are my lifesaver!)**

**You guys are the best! there have been _over 1000 Hits_. I love you! Thank you for support!**

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Confession of a lonely soul and hope for a bright future.**

"Hello, father. How are you this morning," I smiled brightly at him trying to be polite. I know, Rose Hathaway is trying to be polite, but it's my dad we are talking about. I want to have a normal relationship at least with one of my parents.

"I'm fine. Thanks. So let's have a talk".

"Straight to the point, I see," my smile disappearing slowly.

"Well, what can I say, it's a family thing," he half hugged my shoulders and lead me into living room where Pavel was sitting on a sofa.

"Okay, But let's have a breakfast first, if you don't mind".

"Actually, it's a good idea. I'm hungry as wolf. I guess you have your appetite from me, too," As on clue my stomach begin singing a pleading song for food. Abe, Pavel and I laughed.

"Definitely," was my only response as we made our way to dining room.

* * *

V-n-T

* * *

After Abe, Pavel and I had a delicious breakfast we all moved to my fathers office.

"So…" I started. "What do you want to know?"

"Why you wanted to leave the Royal Court?" Asked Abe.

"Well…"I trailed off, gathering my thoughts. "Dimitri is back".

I paused and waited for their other questions.

"I thought that you wanted to free him from being a strigoi," pointed Pavel.

"He is back to his original state. He is a dhampire again," from their shocked expressions I can tell that they didn't know about it. And now there goes the original stuff

"It's impossible" started Pavel confirming my thoughts.

"I guess it's not. I saw it myself. Hell, I even made everything for it to happen".

"If what are you saying is true and Dimitri is back then why are you here? I thought you would want to spend your time with him? I didn't mean it to sound as if I don't want you to stay here because believe me I do, I'm just curious," Abe rushed out, making a smile break across my face.

"Well, let's just say that he may returned to his original state, but he is not the same".

"But you told me that you loved him. I don't think that his changes are a problem." I didn't answer that and looked away. This talk isn't helping me to deal with the pain HE caused me by pushing me away.

"Or it is more to it?" This time asked Pavel. I briefly glanced at them. I know they won't let it go. I can feel it. So I tried my best to explain. It was always hard for me open up my true self to others. This side was always for Lissa. But yet again, she didn't know me fully. Only one person knew me better than her was Dimitri, but after all that happened I don't know if I would ever be able to open my self like that to anyone. I sighed, there goes nothing.

"Sometimes relationships end because one of the lovers can't stand to be in the same room with another. Dimitri doesn't even want to hear about me from others It's like he hates me now. The worse part is that he practically adores my friend, my best friend to be exact. Yes, Lissa is involved in this too," I answered an unspoken question from Abe. "It was her who told me to leave. Not the Royal Court. But I can't stay there knowing that he is near, that he is back and I can see him anytime. It hurts too much to be near him when he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. And the way he looks at Lissa, the way he talks to her… or about her. It's driving me insane! It's just too much for me to take. So I decided to leave because I'm not needed there… It's better for everyone but mostly, it's better for me because I'm sick of putting my self aside. They come first. What the hell? I put moroi before myself. It's not fair. I know, life is not fair, but I'm human, well, half-human, but I have feelings, too. I want to take care of myself this time. So here am I, asking for help." Once I finished I felt better. It's like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. I guess Deidre was right, when you talk about your problems you do feel better. On the other hand it was a lot more then I planed to tell them. Anyway, it's a bit late to take some of my confession back.

"It's a lot to take in," Abe finally said after a few seconds, that felt like minutes "what do you exactly want to do now and how can I help?"

"As I said on the phone I wanted a place to stay in temporary before I find my own. After that I want to do what I'm best at."

"Which is…"trailed off Pavel.

"Hunting Strigoi, of course".

"And how do you plan on surviving like that. You would need money". This time it was Abe. He had a point there.

"Mmm… I'll take a job. I'll be a trainer at gym or a waitress somewhere."

"No! Hundred times no! If you'll hunt Strigoi at night then you'll be too tired to work in the morning. And what if you are seriously injured?" I wanted to argue, but Abe shut me down with a death-glare "Don't try to argue, little girl. Your job is a risky one, you will get hurt no matter how good you are. From what I heard about you in academy, you spent a lot of time in the hospital. And I won't let you do it alone. Remember what happened the last time you went alone in Russia? I don't want it to happen again!"

"So what do you suggest then?" I cried.

"What about that guys that you were hunting within Russia?" asked Pavel.

"You mean the unpromised ones? Arthur, Lev and Denis?"

"Yes"

"What about them?"

"You mentioned before in Baia that they are willing to hunt, but they are not well trained and bad organized," continued Pavel.

"That's right, but I still don't see the point".

"What if you asked them to join you? You already know them. It will be easy".

"Pavel has a point. Don't you think, Kiz?"

"But they're not trained well. And they are not even here, where ever the 'here' is" I said.

"First of all, you are in my residence in Turkey. Secondly, the training part is not a problem. You had no fighting experience for years when you where gone from academy with your friend and look at you now. You killed a lot of strigoi before even graduating and you are one of the best youngest fighters in the moroi world. You can train them and make them a team. This way you will do what you want to do. I'll take care of money." I started to argue but again he didn't let me say a world. "Think about it as my way of saying sorry for not being around when you where a kid." As much as I didn't like the idea of my father paying for everything I couldn't disagree. It sounds good. If you think about it, it was a really good plan.

"But what if they don't want to join me?" I tried again.

"Believe me, Rose, they will. You need to have more confidence in yourself," said my father.

"They will be willing to hunt with you. You were their leader once and with you they had progress. They remember it and will follow you anywhere," encouraged Pavel.

"I'll train them. The only problem is that I don't know how to find them".

"Don't worry about it, Kiz. Pavel?"

"Yes".

"Call Sergeev and tell him to look for guys in Novosibirsk. If they are not there then try Baia".

"Anything else?" Asked Pavel, writing something in notebook. When did he take it? What a good guardian I am. Before Abe could reply I needed to ask something.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kiz".

"Do you know where Sydney is?" I had an idea.

"She is somewhere in Russia, doing bisnes. Why are you asking?"

"If we are going to hunt then we will need to clean after us. Maybe it's better to have an alchemist with us all the time?" I remembered Sydney complying on how bad it was for her to fly wherever her boss sent her. She, like most of dhampir population, didn't have a choice, and I wanted to give her an opportunity to settle down and to live her life how she wanted to. Just with some little exception: helping us to deal with strigoi bodies. I know, it sounds like she won't have a choice to live her life at all, but there will be some constancy and she would be able to work something out.

Abe was silent, as well as Pavel. It was a bad thing. Was it too much to ask? After a minute he finally told.

"Pavel, contact alchemist's council and ask them to appoint Sydney Sage to me on a constant basis". Then he smiled.

"You have my brains, too," Abe said and with that I knew that everything will be fine… for now at least.

* * *

**I read LS yestarday. All I can sa is that It's not fair to Adrian! I mean, I love Dimitri and all, but Adrian was so understanding. Also I would love to know what happened to Sydney and Jill...**

**What's your opinion on LS? **

**See you next week**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!)**

**Thank you for adding me/my story to story alert or to your favorites.**

**I can't believe that I have **_**over 2000 Hits**_**. I love you! Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you, Tegz, for your help! I love you!)**

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Changes.**

It has been two days since I came here. Abe and Pavel were trying their best to make me happy. Not even once in these two days I regretted coming here. I am free. It feels like the whole word is welcoming me with open arms. I have a chance to know my father and uncle. Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you.

It was my first day here after my confession…

**Flashback.**

Abe has been showing me his residence for about an hour now. It was a four-story mansion, and he seemed to feel like he had to show me every room in the house. We were on the balcony, both deep in thoughts. Pavel went to take care of business some time ago. My curiosity took the best of me.

"Baba?"

"Yes Kiz".

"Can I ask you about Pavel?' Abe turned to look at me.

"Go ahead" he said sounding interested in what I was about to ask.

"Well, before I ask I want you to know that Pavel is great, but I'm just curios, why do you trust him and why he is always around?"

"Kiz, if I don't trust my family than who is there I can trust?" I just stared wide-eyed at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you, did he?" I shook my head. Dad sighed. "When I was at the age of two my mom died and my dad hired a dhampire girl to look after me. Her name was Olga." said Abe looking straight ahead lost in memories. "As the time passed Olya became a part of family. When I was about seven dad asked her to marry him and a year later I became a big brother. She was from Russia, so she insisted on a Russian name for a boy".

"Pavel is my uncle." It came as a whisper. I was in shock. I mean, come on, I didn't see it coming! The look on my face must have been funny because suddenly Abe started uncontrollably laughing.

"So does my niece want to go on a tour around the city?" Pavel's voice came from the door frame I nearly jumped.

"Well, uncle, I would love to! But next time, please try not to scare me to death" He chuckled.

**End of a flashback.**

I was walking from the mall Pavel showed me on our tour. I decided to buy some comfortable clothes to train in and I spent a more time then I realized. It was dark outside and a walk to my father's resident was about half an hour long. I thought about calling Pavel to pick me up but then I decided against it. Antalya was a very beautiful city, especially at night. I was about ten minutes away from mall when I sensed them. Three male strigoi appeared right before me. They looked like they were dhampires before they got turned. If they thought that I was an easy target then they've got another thing coming. I dropped my bags on the sidewalk and took my stake before they had a chance to get closer.

"A feisty one. I would enjoy drinking you dry." Said one of them.

"We'll see" was all I said. They came to me at once. I staked one, two to go. Fighting with two Strigoi was difficult and I had to agree that they were well trained which make it harder to kill them than it was. Out of nowhere there appeared another man. At first I thought he was Strigoi too, but my senses told me different story. He was tall and well-build. Dhampire. He distracted one and I staked another. I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at my savior only to see him flying to the nearest wall. He hit his head against the wall and slided down. Strigoi came to him. Dhampire stood up from the ground and started fighting again. He had no chance against this strigoi with his injures and I didn't see stake in his hands.

"Move, let me finish him off" With that I tried to push past him to strigoi, but he didn't give me a chance. We fought side to side. As I found an opening to a heart and prepared to stake he moved from my way and grabbed my partner. I nearly staked an innocent because of that blood-sucking evil. I have to agree, he was good, but I'm better. I faked and attack to his right, he dropped this stranger and I finally shoved my stake to his heart.

"You've lost, just like I told you would" I whispered in his ear. He fell.

I examined dhampire's body. He was alive, thanks god. But as I looked closer I noticed that he had a lot of cuts and bruisers and there was blood coming from his head. The impact of hitting the wall and ground must have gotten to him. Why did he try to save me? He had no stake and from the look on him after the fight you can tell that he hadn't been practicing for a while. I need to take him to the hospital, asap. Also I need to clean street from strigoi bodies. Oh joy! I took my phone and pressed the call button.

"Pavel speaking"

"Hey, it's Rose. Can you help me, please?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I was attacked and I need to dispose of the bodies and also there was a dhampire who helped me and he is seriously injured."

"Are you ok? Where are you?" I could hear that he was worrying.

"Uncle, don't worry, I'm fine. Just come here. I'm on Pamir street." It's still sound weird to me calling him uncle, but if it's the only way for him to calm down and get here, than I'm all for it. It's not that I don't like him, in fact I like him a lot, it'll just take time to get used to it.

"Be there in five" With that I was left to wait. I hope that this stranger will be fine.

* * *

V-n-T

* * *

Pavel left me in the hospital about an hour ago. It took me a lot of time to convince him to go home. Now I'm sitting on an uncomfortable chair beside this big dude. He was stabled and will be waking up soon. As I looked at him on this hospital bed I can't help but remember all those time I spent in one. As time passed I wonder, have my friends back at court noticed that I'm no longer with them. There is only one way to found out. So I decided to visit Lissa one last time, just to know. As I put my mental walls down and entered Lissa's head, I realized that I had a really good timing.

**Lpov.**

Adrian called me about twenty minutes ago. He sounded a bit angry. He told me to call Dimitri and Christian and come to a cafe on the west side of Court in ten minutes. I wonder why he wanted to see Dimitri there because he never liked him in the first place. So now Christian, Dimitri and I are waiting for him to show up. After a while Eddie came to our table.

"I take it you guys also received a phone call from Adrian," stated Eddie.

"Are you sure he's going to show up?" asked Christian sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, I think he is just late as usual" I answered him. As I told so Adrian came through the door.

"How nice you finally decided to join us. Now, what was so urgent you had to have us here only to wait for you for ages?" Asked Christian. Adrian sat at the head of the table and stared into space as if trying to figure out how to tell us something. After a moment he finally asked.

"When was the last time anyone of you have seen Rose?" Well, what kind of a questions is that? I mean, I saw her yesterday, didn't I. Something is not right. I tried to think over this dumb question. I can see Eddie counting days in his head as well as Christian. As I thought about it the last time I saw Rose was when Reece Tarus questioned Dimitri. When was that? Oh my… It was four days ago. Four days I haven't seen her and I didn't even noticed it. Way to go, Liss. I can fell Dimitri's eyes on me. He was silent during all of the meeting. I can guess that he was thinking the same as me.

"What's going on Adrian? Why are you asking?" I couldn't stand not knowing.

"Just answer my question, Vasilissa!" Ouch. He sounded angry. And he used my full name...This must be bad.

"It was before Lissa changed Belikov" told Eddie.

"About six days ago" Said Christian.

"Four days" it came in a whisper from me. I can sense something wrong.

"Same" answered Dimitri. I can see worry clear on Eddie's and Christian's faces. I was pretty sure that mine face mirrored their. Dimitri has his guardian mask on.

Adrian sighed. "Well, that explains it" he muttered under his breath.

"Explains what?" snapped Christian.

"Three days ago rose was supposed to come to a party with me. I have been waiting for her all night. I got mad and decided to avoid her. Today I found out that a person that was supposed to give her invitation didn't find her. So I went to talk to her. But when I came to her door and knocked she didn't answer me. Actually some dhampire girl answered. She told me that she is living here". What is Adrian talking about? "She gave me these." He placed some envelopes on the table. "I've already read mine. I don't know why she did it but if it is what she needs…" he paused for a minute then turned in my direction and looked me in the eyes. "I'm letting you go, little dhampire. I'll grand your wishes. I accept you apologies, but Rose. I'll always love you. No matter what". With that he got up very quickly and left.

"What the hell does it mean?" Asked Christian looking after retreating figure of Adrian.

"The only way to find out is to read." Replied Eddie holding up his letter.

**Rpov.**

I was pulled from Lisa's head by someone shaking my shoulders.

"Hey, girl. Are you alright?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. See you next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!)**

**Thank you for reviewing my story. I love reading our coments. A lot of you asked me to write about reaction of Rose's friend at court. I know you want to find out how they are taking news, but I'll do it in later chapters. Like next chapter will hold Adrian's reaction. So please, be patient)**

**This chapter hasn't been checked by my beta. You know, with Christmas thing and all, which reminds me. Merry Christmas. We don't celebrate it in Russia, but we celebrate New Year**** instant!)**

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**New company**

I looked in the pair of grey eyes. Saying they are beautiful doesn't even cover half of the truth. I was fascinated by this mysterious guy's eyes... His eyes were like bluish sky - the colors are of a deep pearlescent shimmer and snowy white flashes, like light feathers. They were breathtaking, such as deep as the cloudy sky, mysterious and enticing. And yet, I wonder how they can be so warm and captivating. There was only another pair of eyes in the world which l can call beautiful… But they belonged to a man who broke my heart and I don't want to think about him anytime soon. Seeing him so stoic from Lissa's head just brought painfully memories I'd run from. As I was sitting here, lost in my own thought this dude touched my shoulder again. I can see it was causing him pain, but he put on a brave face.

"Hey, don't want to sound rude but who are you and what am I doing here?" This brought me back. I refocused on his face again.

"Umm… My name is Rose. I'm sorry for earlier, I'm kind of zoned out. As to answer you next question you are in the hospital as you can see. You acted all macho on me trying to save me from strigoi, but guess what," I stood up from the chair and moved closer to his face. I slapped him. Not hard, but enough to leave a red mark on his cheek. "You nearly died! Do you know that I nearly, by some miracle, missed your heart when strigoi grabbed you and shielded his body with yours? I don't even start telling you about how you hit your head twice and that you have a lot of bruises and cuts. What the hell were you thinking when you went into the fight? You didn't have a stake! Are you insane? Were you trying to kill yourself?" I took a breath to calm myself down. Wow, it was a long speech. And it sounded like I've known him and cared.

"I'm sorry" There was something in his voice that I could quiet put my finger on. It was like he felt he failed me?

"I'm sorry as well… for yelling at you. It's just…hm… I was scared for a moment back then that you won't recover" He raised an eyebrow. Dump them, why I can't raise an eyebrow?

"So what's your name?" I can see a battle going on his face. He thought for a minute then sighed.

"Teodor" it came as a whisper.

"Can I call you Teo? Or Ted? Or… " I thought for a second, studying his features. He has unnaturally platinum blond hair. They were cut really short and were messed from the fight. He looked brutal with his muscles and he was tall, not like Dimitri, but still. Yet again, there was something boyish and playful in him. "Teddy" I finished. After I said the last one his face lit up with one of hearts melting smile. I can't help but smile in return. He kind of reminded me of cute teddy bear, I know comparing a hot guy to a bear toy sounds crazy, but it's me we are talking about.

"Nice to meet you, Fiore". He has slight Italian acsent. But there was something else, something I couldn't place my finger on.

"Are you Italian?"

" Yes and no. I'm from Italia, but my parents from Spain, so my accent is kind of mixture between both." His eyes widened then he composed himself, but before he could hide his feelings I caught look of shock in his eyes. I guess he didn't mean to tell me that much. "Fiore means flower in Italian. It suits you." He continued if nothing happened.

"Thanks" I blushed. Trying to change subject I asked him "Why did you help me?" He looked away for a moment then turned back.

"I saw them coming at you and I needed to do something."

"Without a stake?"

"I lost my a while ago." I stared at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" he looked away ashamed.

"Yeah. It was a tough night"

"What are you doing here, in Turkey?" He still didn't look in my eyes.

"I left."

"I kind of figured it out." Smartass is my second name… who am I kidding, it's my third name because trouble is second. "Now tell me the truth".

"How can I know that I can trust you?"

"Good point. But maybe I'll be able to help you. For example give you stake. You can't just go out in the evening without protection."

"Fine. I left my country after I graduated from academy. And since then I haven't been to Italia."

"You look like you are nineteen." I told him looking closely.

"I'm twenty." Twenty? Usually people of our kind graduates at eighteen. Does it mean that he was on his own for about two years? He is lucky that he is still alive. As I thought about it more and more plan started forming in my head.

"Where are you leaving?" Please, say…

"Motel," he replied warily.

"So do you have money?" He stared at me not knowing how to answer my question. It means that I was right. "I have an offer." I told him before he could say something. "If you accept it you'll have everything you need: place to stay, money and food."

"What's the deal?"

"I'm forming a team to hunt strigoi." He stared at me. I can tell he was thinking about my ability to fight. He saw me fighting but he still couldn't get over the fact that I was girl. How typical. "Don't look at me like that. I'm one of the best" I said remembering Abe's worlds. He still doesn't look convinced. "There are only tree things I need from you: obey my direct orders, train hard and go hunting with my team"

"It sounds too good to be true. There is something you are not telling me."

"No, that's all."

"So how much people in you team?" Oh, so he thought that it was a joke.

"Well, there are only two of us for now. Four others are going to arrive next week." I wasn't sure of what to expect from Arthur, Lev and Denis. Pavel told me that his contact was on their tail, but how much time will it take him to find them? And there is Sydney. My dad told me that she'll be there on Monday because she has some things to finish first.

"So you were serious." He told me after studding my face for any trace of lie.

"Yeah, I was. So what's your answer?" He was staring at me, probably weighting my worlds. After about five minutes of silence he finally told.

"I …"

* * *

**Lpov.**

After Eddie gave me my letter I opened an envelope and started to read.

"_Dear Lissa,_

_I had already left court by the time you're reading this. I don't know if we ever will meet again. I know, I promised you, that I won't leave without you, but I can't keep on putting your life in danger by taking you with me. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I need time and space, so I made a decision to leave. I just ask you to stay save. I'll update on you through the bound just to take the darkness away, but noting else. Please, don't look for me._

_Stay save,_

_Rose"_

So that was why Arian asked us when we last saw her. He was trying to find out when she left. As I reread the letter a pang of guilt smacked me in the face. It was my fault. I abandoned her for Dimitri. Not even once after I brought him back I spent my time with her or asked her how she felt. And after time and time he denied to see her or talk to her I was never there for her. I kept thinking that it's ok, she will get though it. I spent a lot of time helping Dimitri – man I didn't really know- instead of Rose. I feel so terrible now. She was always here for me and how I repaid her for that. I just ignored her for days and yelled when she came to me to talk. When she went to Siberia and then came back I promised to myself that I'll b there for her, because I didn't want to repeat my previous mistakes. But it was pointless, I did it again. So with that I sent her a massage through the bond.

'I'm so sorry, Rose. Please, come back. I need you.' But then I remembered what she wrote: _I'll update on you through the bound just to take the darkness away, but noting else._

I can feel hot tears running down my face, but I didn't care. She left, just as I told her to. I don't know if I'll ever see her again, but something told me, that I won't see her anytime soon.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **

**Merry Christmas again!**

**See you next week.**

**Yours Valya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!) It's 2011 now! Happy New Year!  
**

**Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it. **

**Now My amazing Beta Tegz and I represent you new chapter.  
**

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy, but Teo and Igor are MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**Unexpected**

"I accept". Teo told in a strong voice.

"You won't regret. Now I'll call the nurse in, she will check you out and we will go home. Then when we get there you will rest. I'll give you some days to recover. Let's say about three-four. Then I'll train you before the others come." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Can I ask you your full name?" I hesitated. It's not like he would tell someone that I'm here. I planed on changing my name anyway, that way my so called friends won't find me. As I looked at him I weighted all possibilities. But then again, I need to earn his trust, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'll tell you, Teddy, if you'll tell me yours." He chuckled.

"Teodor Dorado"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, nice to meet you." He stared at me wide-eyed.

"It explains everything"

"What do you mean?"

"How you managed to take those tree strigoi. You are celebrity. I was on a run for two years now and even I know how you are. You took the Last Dragomir from academy, " Is that what all people thought of me? I think that I'll be always seen as a girl who took princes from highly protected place. But what Teo told next left me shocked for a long time" Then you came back. You killed a lot of Strigoi before turning 18. And then you left to Russia to hunt. You are like an inspiration for female dhampires who what to become a guardian. You have already taken down more strigoi than guardians twice your age. I don't think that even Arthur Schoenberg had as much potential as you." I sat there, trying to process everything he told me. Was I really that famous?

"Does that mean that you'll have more faith in me now?" I asked him, trying to calm him down from all the excitement. During his speech he sat up. I don't think he noticed, but he had a few broken ribs. As on clue he shrink in pain. "Hey, slow down, will you?"

"Yeah, I will. God, I didn't think that there will be a day when I'll be speaking with you. When others told me you were beautiful I thought they were lying. But now, after I saw you for real I think that they didn't know what there were talking about. You are so much…" he didn't finish because in this time nurse showed up.

After Teo was released, I wheeled him from the hospital. Yeah, you heard it right, we used wheel chair. Teddy tried to protest, but nurse and I insisted. Now all we need is to get to my father's mansion. Lucky for us Pavel was generous enough to give me a key from his car. So I helped Teo into the car. Through the ride we were silent. I had a feeling that it will be a bit awkward between us for a while. Come on, show me a guy who won't be embarrassed about the fact that he lost in a fight, had to use a wheel chair and also almost called a total stranger beautiful. Now you get my point.

Then we made it to the mansion.

"Do you live here?" Shock can be heard in his voice.

"Something like that. It's temporary before I find a better place for team."

"You weren't kidding about money. Surely there is no need to worry about that." I looked at his face. He had a look of aware, this place was magnificent.

"Well, It's my dad's. He really wants to help. We will kind of work for him, guarding sometimes and all other chap. I don't see a problem as long as we get to do what we want, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, totally. Hmm… Can I ask you who is your father or is it too much?"

"No, not at all. You probably heard about him too. His name is Mazur. Abe Mazur." I was supposed to be like Bond, James Bond. Didn't sound so cool though, but it was my lame attempt to make it sound like nothing. My father has a really bad reputation among our races and I really didn't want to scare Teo much then necessary.

"Holy shit. What I've gotten myself into?" And with that we laughed both.

* * *

V-n-T

* * *

Time flies when you have fun. Well, it wasn't so fun to help Ted with his injures, but he kept my mind occupied and I was grateful for that.

I got up from the bed and went to shower. It became my routine for the last three days. I sighed. Three days went quickly without any other incident. Teo's broken ribs where healing fast, thanks to dhampire genes. I know, I told him that we will start training, but others still weren't here so I decided to give him more time. Every morning I went to make breakfast for two and then came to his room, which was opposite from mine. Then we talked for an hour or more, and then I was working out in the gym while Teo was reading. Then I'll come back, have shower and have lunch with Abe and Pavel (They were trying to spend as much time as they can with me, but they only have time during lunch break), then I would bring food to Teddy and spend the rest of the day just talking to him.

It seams odd, but for the short time I've known him he became my friend. My best friend. Even through we would never have the same type of relationship I had with Lissa, we shared something special. Our friendship was like the kind where we can both sit on the porch in silence, staring at the sky, and then leave, feeling that it was the best conversation we have ever had. I told him everything about my past. He told me about his. Funny, but since then we became even closer.

The water in the shower soon became cold. I dressed up in short shorts, fitting T-shirt and went downstairs. I found a note attached to fridge telling that Pavel and Abe won't be home until midnight. Second night in row. I hope that everything is ok.

I made us breakfast: two fried eggs with sliced bacon, toast with butter, pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice for each. I put all of it on the tray and went upstairs.

"It smells so good, Rose." I heard Teo from his bedroom. When I entered room I saw him already sitting in bed against headboard waiting for me.

"Let's hope you won't end up with food poisoning. I'm a bad chef" I said smiling.

"Your cooking is great. I'm still alive, am I not? I promise, once I'm out of bed I will cook you some Italian or Spanish dishes? I'm sure you'll like them. I feel bad that you are getting up that early in the morning just to feed me."

"Don't worry Teddy bear, I enjoy taking care of my friends." There was a hint of sadness in my voice. That all reminded me of living with Lissa in Portland. Sometimes I would wake up early to make us breakfast. How I miss those days. As if sensing my depressing mood Teo parted a space near him for me. I gave him his tray and made myself comfortable beside him.

"Fiore, I know you miss them even though you're upset with them. But I want you to know, whatever happens ... I'll always be here for you - sometimes more spiritually than physically, but I'll be there. You can always count on me, no matter what."

"Thank you Teo, you can make me feel better." I hugged him, what an idiot I am. During his speech I totally forgot about our food and when I hugged him a glass of orange juice fell from the tray and on my shirt. "Shit"

"You better wash it now." Said Teo.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Trust me to ruin the moment" he chuckled.

"Hurry, Rose"

"Yea, yea, whatever". I quickly got to his bathroom and pull T-shirt over my head. I tried to wash the juice away. After several attempts I managed clean it, but now it was wet and I couldn't wear it. I found a towel in the cabinet and wrapped it around me. It was long and you can't see my shorts underneath it. Well, now I have to change.

When I came from the bathroom I was shocked. Before me stood Arthur, Denis, Lev and a stranger. They were all looking between me and Teo. Why are they…? Oh my… Teo in bed with tray of food, me in the towel coming form his bathroom, they thought that we are together. Together, like seriously _together_. I began to blush. Stop it, you are the Rose Hathaway!

"Hi guys! Nice to see you. This is Teodor. And this is Denis, Lev, Arthur" I pointed at them while introducing "and…" I trailed of.

"Igor" said a new guy.

"Nice to meet you, guys. I hope we'll get along well. After all we'll be working together quite close" said Teo. Not a good choice of worlds.

"Not too close, Teodor" said Denis trying to hide his laugh. I can see other doing it as well.

"It's not what it looks like" Yea, very smart Rose. Now try again.

"So you usually have breakfast in towel in bed with man? I don't remember you doing it in Russia." How nice of you, Arthur.

"I spilled juice on my shirt and went to clean it. As for Teo, he has his ribs broken; he is on the bed rest so I brought him breakfast."

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep well at night, Hathaway." Lev.

"I'm serious."

"Don't worry, we are just joking. You should have seen your face when you came out. It was priceless." It was this new guy. What was his name again? Ig-something.

"Yeah, he is right, now we will leave the two of you together. Try not to spill juice again." Denis winked. After that they left.

"It's going to be an interesting for a while." Said Teo.

"Yeah, you are right."

* * *

**How was it?**

**If you are curious about this new guy you have to wait. I'll describe him later)**

**Yours Val  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!)**

**It's my usual update on Sunday. I want to thank you all for support =)**

**I want to say thank you to my beta Tegz and my friends Polya and Nastya. You guys are the best!) They help me a lot with this story.**

**So, anyway, read and enjoy.**

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy

* * *

**

**Chapter 8.**

**Playing tricks**

**Adrian's pov**

It's almost been two weeks now. Two weeks since Rose has left. My little dhampire. I hope she is ok. I haven't visited her dreams yet but I have a feeling that I won't last long. I know, I told that day at café that I'll grand her wishes, but what the hell. I want to know how she is doing.

Yes, she hurt me a lot when she went with Lissa and Eddie to find how to bring the cradle robber back, or when she choose him over me times and times again. But I expected it. When I wrote her that dating proposal I had known she loved him. I thought it would fade; she would give me a chance than she would fall in love with me and we would have our happy ending, but boy, how wrong I have been. Even when he was sending her those 'lovely' notes her aura held so much love, that it made small glimpses of pain, fear, hope, sorrow and sadness almost unnoticeable. But what broke my heart completely was that day when Robert told us that only spirit user can save his lost soul. I watched how all her hope varnished from her aura replacing by pain. There was so much pain, it literally consumed her. There was so much darkness; it surprised me she even breathed. I saw how at that exact moment she had given up. She loved him more then anything but there was no way she would let Lissa or me near him. He was her world but she would never put Lissa in danger. Sorrow was clear on her face. I was so caught up in my own emotions at the time to understand that there never will be something more then a friendship between us… That she will never love me the same way she loved Dimitri. I has holding on to her, hoping that something will change, but it didn't. But even after that I still loved her. She brought me hope. She was like my personal sun, keeping me in line from all of that darkness. She showed me how to live a life without drinks, cigarettes and drugs. But most of all she taught me how to love. I hope that she was right. I reread her letter again. Two sentences stood out the most.

_You deserve someone better then me. Someone, who will love you more than anything._

Someday I will find this person and I'll cherish every minute of me being with this girl. I'll make sure of that.

So here am I, sitting in my apartment, packing my belongings. I've decided to enroll to Lehigh with Lissa. By sitting in a room and complaining about how life is unfair with a bottle of vodka I won't solve anything. Lately I begin to find that I should be the one behind the wheel and don't let darkness control my life. Also going to college has it's bright side. In there will be a better chance of finding my whoever, whoever she may be.

* * *

V-n-T

* * *

**Rose's pov.**

After Teddy and I had breakfast I went to my room and desided to change. I picked a blue top to match my nazar and white shorts. When I finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door.

"Come in". Denis opened the door but didn't enter.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering can you show us the place and also we would love to hear our plans for the near future."

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be out in a minute. Ask everybody to meet down stairs. I think that we will talk after the tour in Teo's room, seeing as he will probably spend the rest of the day in bed. During our talk I'll check his bandages and see if he will be joining our training soon." He looked at me as if I was joking. But soon he realized that I'm not.

"So you really were serious in the… well, you know, his room this morning?" I thought that we were past this.

"Denis, drop it, ok? Teddy and I are just friends. He saved my butt, well, kind off, but still. I know how it looked deferent but I told you the truth. Please, just drop it for once, will you?"

"Fine. I will, but I can't guarantee you that Art, Lev and Igor will. So see you in a minute down stairs." He told turning around and closing the door, but before he shut it completely I called out.

"Denis?"

"Yeah" I could hear the smile in his tone.

"Thank you." He chuckled.

"Not a problem, boss" and with that being said he left.

* * *

V-n-T

* * *

After our tour around the house I showed everybody their rooms. Since my father preferred to stay on the top floor which is fourth, Teo and I on the second, Boys decided to take third floor. That means that Sydney will be staying on the same floor as me. It's good, because she really doesn't like our kind, not to mention live with one of us in close proximity. So I think that living in the room beside mine will help her to feel more at ease seeing as she already knows me and more or less tolerant.

Once everybody moved in their rooms it was a lunch time. Well, what can I say, time passes, even when you are not keeping a track of it. I made us spaghetti with meatballs. We all gathered in Teddy's room. Again.

We ate in silence. I finished first. Nobody expect Igor looked shocked. Denis, Arthur, Leo and Ted have already seen me eating.

"Don't look at me like that, Igor."

"What? Do you always eat like that?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" I added a famous Hathaway-Mazur death-glare to make my point clear.

"Em… No?" He looked quite scared. "I'm just wondering who you do you have such a figure eating like that. I mean, you had even more than me or Lev, and we are both grown up men not to mention the tallest one." He has a nerve.

"What? Are you implying that I eat like a cow?" I stood up from my place on the Teddy's bed and moved closer to him. I was particularly towering over him seeing as he sat on the floor. His eyes were brown with black stripes and bright ocher reflections. They were as deep as the gorge, mysterious and alluring. He looked scared. Good.

No. I didn't mean it to sound like that" he answered quickly trying to exonerate himself.

"Oh. So you are doubting my ninja skills?" I said faking tears. He was terrified. So he was a type of a guy who couldn't stand seeing a crying woman.

"Please, I didn't mean to upset you" his head hung low as if he was ashamed of himself. I glanced around the room to see guys trying to hide their smiles. They knew I was only playing. I returned my eyes to Igor again, taking his appearance in. He was tall, not like Dimitri-tall, but still. He has broad shoulders from all the work out. His short black hair was a little bit messed in Adrian's I-am-so-sexy way. He was good looking. Too bad, I'm still planning on torturing him for a while. That will teach him how to make comments about my eating habits. I made sobbing sounds.

"Please" He sounded desperate. I burst out laughing. Oh, so much for pretending. Soon others followed in. Igor looked up confused at first but then caught up and smiled.

"Well," he said after all laughter died. "Ever thought about acting career, Rose? I'm sure you'll do great." And with that a whole fit of laughing started again.

* * *

**It wasn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you liked it.**

**See you next week.**

**Love, Val**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone. There is a new chapie) Hope you enjoy it)**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Dear Tegz. Words can't describe how grateful I am for your help! You are wonderful!**

**Also I want to ask you, would you like me to reply to your reviews? I know that some people like reading responses, but some don', so I decided to ask yuo before writing back.**

**R.M. owns VA. But Teddy and Igor are MINE! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**As it planned.**

I looked around Teo's room. We all have finished eating and already cleaned after ourselves. Now Teddy and I were sitting on the bed while Denis, Arthur, Lev and Igor took space near bed on the floor. Guys were looking at me waiting for me to start our 'meeting'.

"So, guys, I have a few questions before we start sorting things." I started. I hear a round of 'ok', 'fine' and 'go ahead'.

"First of all, were have you been studying in? Have you graduated or not?" I took my pen and notepad.

"Rose, I thought that you already knew that Art, Lev and I are un-promised" said Denis.

"Just answer my questions. And tell me about how many strigoi you killed. "

"Ok," started Teddy. "As you know I'm from Italy. I studied there in . I graduated two years ago. I killed two Strigoi." That is something I like in Ted. He knows when to be strait. I wrote down what he told me.

"Thank you Teddy. Next".

"St. Basil, Russia. I left the Academy to become a hunter. I didn't kill any Strigoi alone. It was always group hunting." Said Lev.

"Same here" said Arthur and Denis together. I wrote it down. The last one was Igor. He was silent after that comment about my acting skills and has been looking at me since then, more like studying.

"What about you, Igor?" His silence and staring kind of begin to make me uncomfortable.

"St. Basil, Russia, I left a month before graduation last year. I traveled for a while and killed three strigoi." Hm… not so bad. At least they know what to expect from our hunting. I think that two-three months and we will be a kick ass team.

"So will you share with us why you needed this information?" Denis asked.

"Actually, I thought of giving you your promise marks and also molnija marks. I think it will be better if we do hunting officially, because this way, if some of us decided to return to their previous life they will have a possibility of being a sanctioned guardian and they won't spend time doing desk job. Also if you think about it, we will need them when we will go hunting abroad. It will give us some privileges if we go to courts in Europe or America. And finally, I think it will be a great idea to make you happy. I know, marks from kills are not for glory, but It will make your family proud of you and others will respect you. Don't you agree?" There was silence. They didn't expect it. Finally Igor said.

"Well, I guess you are right. So how do you plan on giving us marks? You can't do it on yourself because if they will search in records they won't find us and you'll be in a lot of troubles." He thought that I'm stupid?

"Oh. Thank you so much for believing in my skills," Sarcasm is my friend. "For your information I planned on talking with my former boss about you guys. You know, Hans Croft, the American Head guardian, the one who is in charge of security of our Queen. I think he will be able to pull some strings to help us."

"And why he would agree to do it?" asked Lev this time

"Because, my dear Lion, he is the one who gave me information about strigoi hideouts in America and also give me contacts to people who know about strigoi in Europe."

"But we didn't take trials." Tried Denis.

"Come on guys! It's me you are talking about. If I tell Hans that you are ok then he won't question a thing. As long as we keep in contact with him and inform him about your success Hans will be fine. So now I'm going to call him and talk about your assignment. Are you all ok with that?" They all said 'yes'.

"Can you tell me your full names please?" I asked ready to write it in notebook.

"Teodor Dorado"

"Denis Ivanov"

"Lev Kyznetsov"

"Arthur Avdeev"

"Igor Rusakov"

"Thanks. Now stay quiet, please." I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Hans' number. He answered after third ring.

"Head guardian Hans Croft speaking." His voice was hard.

"Hello, Hans, It's Rose Hathaway." I can hear that he told somebody that it was important call and asked them to wait. I hope that I didn't interrupt him from some meeting.

"Hello, kid. To what do I own this pleasure?" The sudden change surprised me. His voice became warm and I can practically hear the smile on his face.

"Well, I'm in Turkey at my father's place. I killed three strigoi about three days ago. Also now I have a hunting team and we will start our job in nearest future after we finish some trainings. Let's say in about two months we will be taking down undead vampires."

"I'm so glad to hear about it. Let me guess, you what me to put three kills n your file and also you want to know about nearest location of strigoi?" He asked.

"Yes, I would really appreciate it. But there is another reason why I'm calling you."

"And what is that?" he sounded interested

"Well, as I told you, I have a team now. But there is a problem. They are um-promised, but they are great fighters."

"Oh, I see. You want me to help them receive a promise mark. Have they ever gone to academy?" He switched to bisnes mode, but there still was a caring note in it.

'"Yeah, have you got paper and pen near?"

"Yes, I'm all ears" Oh my god, has he just teased me?

"Denis Ivanov, Lev Kyznetsov, Arthur Avdeev and Igor Rusakov are from St. Basil in Russia. They are around twenty. Also there is Teodor Dorado, from an academy in Italy, He graduated."

"Got it. I'll call my friend in Turkey. He is in Antalya. I will ask him to give you and your friend marks. Let's say, he will wait for you next Wednesday."

"Sounds good. Hans?"

"Yes, kid."I wonder what is it with the whole 'kid' thing? Not that I minded, but still.

"Can you please clean their history a bit? Like they graduated early and staff like that. They are with me now and it will be great to return to our guarding duties one day." It was risky.

"Rose, It's not that simple. I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee you anything" On the background I hear a voice. I was _him. _Dimitri. And he was asking if it was me?

"Hans, please, don't tell Dimitri it's me." I started to panic. It's just my luck. Why Hans talking to him and why Dimitri asked about me? Orgh... Rose, stop. He doesn't care.

"Ok. I'll do anything in my power to help you. Stay save, kid. I'll call you later with more information."

"Thank you so much, Hans."

"You are welcome. Bye."

"Bye" With that I hung up. My guys were looking at me.

"What did he say?" asked Teo

"We have an appointment on Wednesday to receive your promise marks. And he will try to clear your leaving from academy." They all stared at me.

"You are the most amazing chick I have ever seen" Said Denis.

"Why, thank you. Ok. There is no point in starting training now. Let's leave it to tomorrow. Now we will watch some movie Abe rent. We need to get along with each other, so let's start by spending our time together."

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

We all went down stairs to the living room. There was a big TV. I made a lot of pop corn and we settled on the couch and floor. We put on a Twilight. It was really fun. I liked movie, but it's just hilarious when you watch it with guys. They commented all way through the film.

When there was a moment and Edward said '_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_**'** Denis said "You are a lamb, Bella, a lamb."

To which I replied "Yeah, he tries to empress a girl and it's the only compliment he came up with?"

Or another one '_You__ are exactly __my__ brand of __heroin__' _also from Edward_._

"I knew it. I knew you were drug user" cried Arthur.

Then when Edward walked into the sun and started looking all pretty, I couldn't help but yell out:

"OMG he sparkles like a bitch!"

The best one told Teddy, well, best for him. It was the moment when Bella enters Edward's room.

_She asked__ "Where is a bed?"_

"_I don't sleep." Edward_

"_At all?__" Bella_

"_At all." Edward_

And Ted told in a voice full of drama "What a pity. Somebody won't get laid. "

When it came to baseball and Victoria, James and Loran appeared I couldn't help myself. "Oh, look. Jack Sparrow spent too much time under the sun!"

In ballet studio. Carlisle Cullen told "_Make a fire_" and Igor replied "Yeah, let's make a breakfast from Bella."

"I totally agree" said Lev. "Гори, гори ясно, что бы не погасло..." ('burn, burn, don't attenuate)

"Let's watch New moon tomorrow." Suggested Denis.

"Yeah, it was quite fun" Agreed Arthur.

This evening we had fun: we make jokes, we laughed. Looking in my guys' faces I realized that I missed all of it.

* * *

**Twilight fans don't hate me. It is exactly what happend when my friends and I watched this movie) **

**See you next Sunday!)**

**Love, V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dear readers!)**

**Thank you for reviewing my story. I love reading our coments. Thank you very much!  
**

**This chapter hasn't been checked by my beta Tegz. When it came to sending her a chapter ****I was so busy and then it was late to do it. I hope that it won't happen again.**

**I know, you whant to read so action, but be patient. Rose and her tem will be going on their first hunting in next chapter ;)  
**

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy. But Teddy and igor are Mine)**

**Read and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Begining**

**Dpov**

Today was the day when my further life will be decided. Hans Croft called me last night to inform me about a meeting on my case. After two hours of questioning I was called to head guardian's office. In a couple of minutes I'll hear the answer I have wanted to hear for so long since the day I returned back to dhampire. Will they let me guard? If so, then who I'll guard? I hope it's princess. I need to take care of her. It's not only a need to thank her for saving me but also a need to repay to my Roza. Shit, she is not yours. And she is definitely not Roza. Her name is Rose. Rosemarie even_. _It was her wish for me to keep Vasilissa safe.

_**Fr**__**om now on I won't be there to keep Lissa safe by myself. I trust you to take care of her. **_

Words from her letter keep repeating and repeating again and again in my head. And every time I read them I can't believe that she is actually gone. Vasilissa was blaming herself for pushing Rose away. The truth is, so did I. Sometimes the guilt inside me becomes to much for me to take and all I want to do is to pack my things and go after her. I want to take her back. Her friends needed her. I needed… Stop! You can't think about her that way after all you had put her through. She deserved someone better than me. She needs to move on. I want her to be happy no matter what that means. I want her to find someone who will treat her with all the love and respect she deserved from me. I want her to meet someone who will see her as I did before I was turned. I want her to be worshiped by that someone. God, I want it so much, but why I feel like shit then. Who am I kidding? I want to be that someone. I want to wake up in the morning to her beautiful face. I want to cherish every moment with her. Bad or good, it doesn't matter. I just want to be by her side for the rest of my life. I want to see her walking down the easel in a white wedding dress. I want to see a child growing in her. Yes, it's impossible for us to have children, but there other opinions. I would fall deeper watching her give life to our little one. Then we will get old together. And even after death we will be together. But it will never happen. I pushed her away. She wanted to leave. I've let her go. Her words flashed in my head again.

_**I respected your decisions and hope you would respect mine as well.**_

_I will, Rose. I will. _

I was woken up from my thoughts by door closing. Hans came to his office to tell me council's decision. Breathe in, breath out. In and out. Hans sat on his chair.

"I'll tell you straight. You are…" There was a ring. Did I forget to turn my cell phone off?

"Excuse me." So it was Croft's. He took his mobile from a pocket. He stared at it for a second then answered in a hard voice. "Head guardian Hans Croft speaking." His face was like a stone I don't want to be that someone who called him. But that changed the second the person on a line spoke.

"Wait a minute. It's an important call." He told me. His face has a guardian mask on, but when he began speaking his face softened and a smile lit his features.

"Hello, kid. To what do I own this pleasure?" it was strange to see Hans like that. Then the person answered.

"I'm so glad to hear about it. Let me guess, you what me to put three kills on your file and also you want to know about nearest locations of strigoi?" He asked.

He heard a reply and became even more interested in conservation. "And what is that?"

Guess it was something really important because he switched to bisnes mode, but still had that caring voice. "Oh, I see. You want me to help them receive a promise mark. Have they ever gone to academy?" Strange.

"Yes, I'm all ears" he said after he took a notebook and pen. He started writing some information.

"Got it. I'll call my friend in Turkey. He is in Antalya. I will ask him to give you and your friend marks. Let's say, he will wait for you next Wednesday." So this someone was in Turkey, Antalya.

"Yes, kid." I wonder who was that that he kept calling as a kid? I don't think that guardian would love to be called a kid.

"Rose, It's not that simple. I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee you anything" wait a moment. Rose? Turkey? Well, her father is Turkish or so she has been told. It makes sense. I decided to question it.

"Guardian Croft, is that Rose Hathaway? Can I talk to her?" Rose on the other side must have heard because she told something and Hans replied.

"Ok. I'll do anything in my power to help you. Stay save, kid. I'll call you later with more information. You are welcome. Bye." He said while glaring at me.

"Why did you hung up? Was it her?" I was yelling. It was inappropriate of me to speak like that with my boss, but it didn't mater at the moment. I had a feeling it was her. It has to be her.

"You are out of line, boy. Sit!" I didn't notice that I was standing.

"It was her? Please, tell me."

"You are a guardian now. You will guard princess Dragomir along side with two others guardians. I'll send you all information you would need. Now leave." His voice was hard. But I didn't care.

"It was her."

"Belikov. I don't see why it is any of your bisnes but if it will help you sleep well, then it was Rosalina, my niece who is so happened to be attacked on vacation in Turkey" Then he somewhat smiled. "Huh, my little Rosie is good. I can't wait to see her again. It was so long." He looked so lost in thoughts that it was perfectly clear, that he loved his relative. But it doesn't explain their conservation. Maybe he was telling truth and I overreacted. Or maybe he is lying. I sighed. There goes nothing. I should tell Vasilissa about it.

"Please, accept my apologies. It won't happen again."

"Dismissed." He glared at me all the way before I closed the door.

* * *

**Rpov.**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Yesterday was good. After we finished with movie we decided to start training today and I asked guys to be ready at seven a.m.

It was six, so I decided to have a shower. I dressed in work out clothes and went downstairs. As I came to kitchen I stopped. Igor and Teo were working on breakfast. And it smelled good.

"Fiore, go to dining room, we've almost finished" Teo.

"But…" I started only to be cut off.

"Boss, It's ok. They are big boys. Now, come with me. Zmey wants to see you." Said Denis from the fridge. My father is at home. Wow!

"Baba" I cried as I came to the dining room. I run to his open arms and sat on his lap.

" Good morning, Kiz" He hugged me to him and laughed.

"Don't I get a good morning as well, _yeğen_" (niece) told Pavel.

" Of course you will, _amca_" (uncle). I decided it would be for the best if I learned Turkish. "So why are you still here. I mean, I'm glad you desided to have breakfast with us, but you was so busy last days..."

"We are leaving for a while, kiz. But don't worry, we will be back on Friday night." Said Abe.

"It's ok. But please, be caraful." I kissed my dad on a cheak and then went to give Pavel a hug and a kiss. As I went to sit near Lev I didn't notice that Igor and Teo came. As I looked them over I saw that all of my guys exept Teo were looking at me as if I was crazy. What... Oh, yeah, they didn't know Abe was my father.

"Close yuor mouths before you catch something." They did. "Guys, meet Abe, my father and Pavel, my uncle. Baba, amca, this is Lev, Denis, Igor, Arthur and you already know Teo."

"You are a tottal badass, aren't you?" asked Igor.

"Yes, she is. Rose is my girl."said Abe. The rest of th breakfast went without any other shokng news.

My dad and uncle left soon after we finished eating but not before I huged and kissed them. I was becoming a big softie. Well, I have never had a real family. Lissa's parents tried their best to make me feel welcome, but it wasn't the same and now, when I have a dad and an uncle I would show them that I love them. I would cherish every moment I have with them because you never know when it will be taken from you.

After I put all the plates into dishwhasher I went back to the dining room to look at my team.

"Ok, guys. It's time for trainig." And we left downstairs to gym.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

"We wil start with the warm up. Repeat after me." I showed them all the needed exercises. Then I told them to run. İt was good that the beach was near. I put a pedometer on and took them to the beach. We run for a twenty minutes in a steady pase on the riverside. It was magnificent. The light breeze blowing at your face, sun is rising and small waves washing you feet. I told guys to stop and we went back to basement. After cool down stretching I asked them to spill into pairs and watched them spar. Teo was sitting by my side. I saw how painful it was for him to run so I told him to wait for a while. He started to protest but I told him, that I'll give him extra lesson but for now, he needs t be in a better shape to start training. Watched my guys fight and I noted on what we should work. Then I told them to do weights.

After four hours of training they were exhausted. I couldn't blame them. After my first training with Dimitri I was so sore and tired that I could hardly walk. But my guys did better then me. Today I was proud of my team.

* * *

**Last week I started to readJeaniene Frost the Night Huntress series. I loved it. I can't wait to read the fifth of them. **

**Also I'm reading the Black Dagger Brotherhood series by J. R. Ward. I'm in love with those books! **

**Have yuo got any suggestions on what to read? I would love to hear yuo're advices.  
**

**See yuo next week.**

**Love, Val  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!)**

**Thank you for reviewing my story. I love reading our comments. Thank you very much!**

**My beta Tegz, thank you for your help!)**

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy. But Teddy and Igor are mine)**

**Read and enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****1**

**Surprise.**

"Come down. Now." I screamed at top of my lungs. The whole team came rushing down the stairs and by the way they moved I could tell they were in pain. But they were better then they were after our first training. Today was Wednesday and we were supposed to visit this guardian Hans told us about. Speaking of Croft. He called me yesterday with all information about strigoi's hide outs. Guess who told him about them? Yeah, right. It was Belikov.

We are planning to go on a rade today after we finish mark getting business. We chose to go to the club because the boys were still not ready for something big. They agree that they need more then just four days and went along with me plan without complaining. They are a bit disappointed about hunting only on small prays but there still will be a challenge and it will be better for them to go step by step. We can't afford to lose anyone and they understand it.

"What is it with the whole screaming thing, boss, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Said Denis with a smile. This boy started to call me boss. It annoys the hell out of me, but at the same time I like it. Not that I will ever tell him about it.

"It was necessary. Look, you all came here under one minute. By the way, good job guys." I said laughing. "You should have seen…"

"Ok, enough with the talk, Fiore." Teddy cut in. Another nickname but hell, it sounded so good with his accent… it reminds me of how _he_ called me. "The faster we deal with that guy the faster we will be able to do your training. I don't know about others, but I can't wait to get in shape." Of course it was Ted to say that. I still haven't let him to spar with us. During our training sessions he sat on the floor and learned by watching others or did some of the basic exercises. I can see that he healed properly, but I won't let him go with us today.

"Teo, you know that it for the best. We will start tomorrow with fighting. I'm sorry I didn't let you do something more then running and exercising, but your body wasn't ready for anything else." I looked him in the eyes.

"I understand that. But why running? It isn't helping much." My team was silent. They wonted to know as well. They didn't question it before, but I know they have been wondering for a while.

"It helps with your stamina and…" I paused before I could say something else. Oh God, I didn't want to think about that lesson I had with _him._

"And…" encouraged Igor.

"What would you do if you were in an alley with strigoi".

"Stake him" replied Teo with out blinking. Why dose it seem so familiar?

"You lost your stake. Try again" I said remembering how he helped me despite of stake absence.

"I'll use fire?" It came more as a question.

"Oh, sorry to inform you, but you'll need Strigoi to freeze so you could set his ass on fire. Again."

"Ok, say it." I thought it was obvious. Looking at guys I saw only one understanding look. Igor.

"You run, buddy. Run" See, Dimitri, I can listen sometimes… "It saved me a couple of times." I added, memories of my time in Siberia flashed through my head. Guys nodded their heads and we headed to garage.

We took two cars. Teo and I in one, and others in second. Well, let the trip begin.

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

"It wasn't so bad" said Lev as we came back. We were standing in front of Abe's mansion. Now my guys are officially guardians. It feels good, knowing that I was a part of it.

"Yeah, but my neck is scratching now," complained Arthur throwing his arms in the air.

"Stop weeping, Art. Sometimes you are no better then a girl." Added Denis rubbing his face. "You are giving me a headache," it was funny watching them talking.

"Hey, I'm a girl." I said.

"Yeah, me too…" Everybody stopped. I turned around.

"Sydney!" I threw my arms around her.

"Hello to you too, my favorite creature of the night. Now, please, let me go. You are making me uncomfortable." I dropped my hands. And looked at her.

"Looking good, as always." I smiled "Glad, some things never change". She ignored my comment and looked pointedly over my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, Guys, this is Sydney Sage. She will help us by cleaning our mess after hunting. And, she will count our kills as well. Is it right?" I looked at her.

"Yes."

"So, Syd, this guy over there with brown eyes is Igor and this is Teodor. And those three you already know from Novosibirsk. Arthur, Denis and Lev." She was staring at them. There was something in her eyes.

"I hope I won't be staying near them" she whispered for only me to hear. Oh, so she still wasn't over her little prejudice about my race.

"Don't worry, girl. You will be staying on the same floor as I and Teodor. I can guarantee you that the nearest room is mine. I remember about your…hm… problem with my kind" I whispered as well. She relaxed a bit.

"Thank you for remembering" she muttered quietly.

"You are welcome." I said to her and then I turned to guys. "Ok, buddies, let's have a rest before sundown and then we will head out. Sydney, let me show you to your room"

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

The ride to Strigois' favorite club was fast and silent. I was dressed in leather shorts and V neck top. I put a jacket on and hide my stake in inside pocked. Boys were dressed in jeans and tight shirts. Such show offs. I have to agree, they looked great. _But._

"Denis, I thought we discussed this in Russia. Put you stake somewhere where others can't see it." You could see a part of it in his back pocket.

"Sorry, boss."

"Just remember to check it next time."

"Teo, You will be guarding Sydney while we are dealing with Strigoi. We will take turn in guarding her so nobody will feel left over, ok?"

"Sounds like a good plan" said Igor. Others just nodded in agreement.

"Now move, we have some buts to take care of." And with that we left for our first hunt as a team. I hope that everything will be fine tonight.

Ok, lets do this thing; I thought as I walked to the other side of the dance floor.

* * *

**Thank**** you for you suggestions on what to read next. I'll try to read them all in nearest future.**

**Also I want to tell you that maybe there will be a chance that I won't be able to update next week. If that will happen, then I'm really sorry. I'll try to make a next chapter longer to make it up to you.**

**Love, Val**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!)**

**I'm sorry you had to wait two weeks before I posted this chapter.**** I am so busy right now at school. I don't know if I would be able to update once a week. I'll try, but no promises.**

**I want to apologize to my beta. In order to post this today I didn't send it to her. I'm so sorry, ****honey. **

**R. Mead owns Vampire Academy. But Teddy and Igor are mine)**

**Read and enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Decision.**

We were dancing for two hours now and there was still no strigoi in sight. With every minute my guys patience became slimmer and slimmer.

"Are you sure that this is the club your friend Hans told us about?" Asked Arthur sounding bored.

"Maybe we should try another one?" continued Denis.

"Hey, stop complaining. I'm sure that it's only a beginning of our evening. It's only eleven. Enjoy your free of kills time while you can." Said Igor. I thought that with our experience in Russia Arthur, Lev and Denis will be better then this, but I was wrong. The only people who looked concentrated was Teo and Igor. And Sydney? Well, she just set by the bar and observed the crowd.

"Ok, here the deal. We will wait for another hour or half and then see where we can find for the remaining time we have till the sunrise. Agreed?" I told them.

There was a chorus of 'fine's, 'ok's and 'good's from guys.

"I'll go and tell Sydney." Said Teddy. Even through he hated the idea of him being left form the field he took his job in looking out for Sydney seriously. This is why I liked him so much. Not romantically, though, but just in friendly way.

"Yeah, you do that. Also, I would appreciate it if you stayed with her. If something happens some of us will tell you. Remember, two small touches on your left shoulder mean that we are moving to the street." I remind him.

"Yeap" and with that he headed off in Sydney's direction.

"Denis, Lev don't stand here like statues. You should be dancing. Now move, I want to wander for a bit. If I sense one of them I'll tell Igor and Arthur and they will inform you." Without another word they left to the dance floor.

"Hey, I want a drink. Do you need something?"

"No, thanks Avdeev. I'm all right." Replied Igor.

"Thanks, but later, Arthur." Oh God, It's very strange to hear them addressing to each other by their surnames. I mean, I had no problems with that with my American friends, but I just can't help it when it comes to my guy. It sounds so weird coming from my mouth. I hope I don't mispronounce something. Last time Lev tried to teach me how to speak Russian, instead of 'I'm sorry' I ended up saying "I'm pig". Even Teddy, who knew just a bit of Russian, was laughing his ass off. This is why I don't like learning languages.

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

We spent in this club three ours now and even I'm annoyed. I feel sorry for that strigoi that will cross my pass tonight. I won't take it easy on him.

"Ok. We are heading to another" called I over that music.

"Finally. I'll get Ted and Syd." Said Igor.

"We will be waiting outside." I told him. It was hard to go through a sea of moving bodies. Lev did his best in making a space for us. Finally, after ten minutes of being pushed from side to side, after some touching we all were standing near our cars and Sydney was sitting in the back of my car when I felt it.

"Stop. I can feel them." I told my guys. At first they looked at me with out any sigh of understanding. "Strigoi. They are near." Their expressions changed from one of confusion to excitement.

"Led the way, boss" said Denis.

"I can't wait to put movie you taught me in use" added Arthur.

"Teddy, stay with Syd in the car. We will call you when we finished. Boys, I want you to remember, that you will be wotking in pairs. Denis-Arthur, Lev-Igor. Tonight is not about killing, but practicing. Do you hear me?" I told them.

"Da" (yes) they all said as one.

"Fine, let's go".

We were walking down the street three minutes in fast pace. We can't see the entrance of the club but we still can hear the music playing from the direction we came from. With every step I took I could feel the nausea feeling rising. They were near us now. I stopped and motioned boys to hide in the nearest bushes of oleander.

"Why are we…" Arthur's words died into whisper, and we all stood motionless. Beyond was an open clearing, where there were four blood-sucking evil vampires.

They were, as I say, four of them. Two were dhampires before they were turned, one was human and another was moroi. And they were big. No, they were enormous. What do they eat? They were like three times my size. I can't even describe them to you better other then they were six-five feet in length with shoulders two and half feet. As I said, they were monstrous. I wonder how could somebody like them being turned. I mean, I get it that human is nothing compared to strigoi, moroi doesn't know how to fight, but dhampires with body like that could have been able to stop it from happening. Well, why should I be surprised, I said remembering that day in the caves. One small distraction and the result of it was now walking in direction we can from.

I unsheathed my stake from my jacket pocket and counted from three to one on my fingers. Then I cried "Now" and we went into the fight. Lev-Igor took one how was dhampire before, and Art and Denis took another. I was left with two: ex-moroi and ex-human.

Staking ex- h_omosapiens was not a problem at all. Fighting with _former moroi was more thrilling. As I came forward with stake in hand Strigoibacked up, disappearing further into the long alley and taking knife from it's pocked. He took a stance preparing him for what I had in mind for him. I came running at him. He was too stupid to understand that it was a fake movement because at the last moment I tucked into a ball and rolled on the asphalt. Then I sprang up, knocked knife out of his hand and caught him in the gut with stake.

Unfortunately, on strigoi's way down, he managed hit me in the head pretty good.

There wasn't time to check the injury the fight was way too important now. I pinned him to the ground. From out of the corner of my eye I noticed that my guys have already finished fighting and now watched me in action.

"He was right" said Strigoi quietly.

"Who?" I asked confused, holding him even tighter in my hold. Some of Strigoi liked to make a small talk and then when their opponent was distracted enough they made their move and ta-da, new adjunction was made.

"Belikov." Woa, didn't see it coming.

"About what?" I tried to act like it didn't matter, but the truth is, he knew as well as I did that it mattered big time.

"You, Rose Hathaway, are born to fight." As I stared at him trying to figure out how he had known Dimitri and me he added. "Your hair. They gave you away. It was the first thing Belikov told us in that campus: not to touch a girl with long hair because it could be only you." Now I remembered him. He was there in that room where Dimitri held Lissa.

"Rest in peace" I told him as I showed the full length of stake into his chest. I watched the light going away from his eyes before standing up and looking around.

I looked around and checked my guys for injures. They were fine, nothing bad, just some scratch here an there. I made a step in their direction and stopped. There was a nausea in my stomach. I knew for a fact that there is only one strigoi near. I took a step left and the feeling increased. I saw a body lying in five steps. It couldn't.

As I came near him he fled of the ground and tried to attack me. Lucky, I had my shadow-kissed ability, other way I would be dead by now. I staked him and made sure that he stayed dead now.

"Whose body it was?" I asked darkly standing with my back to guys.

"Our's" Replied Arthur. I turned around in a second.

"What I told you about staking?" I said calmly "You've clearly forgotten: Never turn your back until you are sure that your enemy is dead. Check twice before removing stake from strigoi's chest. Is it so hard?" I was shouting by now. I told them what Dimitri told me in the academy on one of our training sessions. The lesson I've forgotten about on that bridge in Russia. "Do you understand the consequences of it? Don't make this mistake because one day it will find you and bite you in the ass. If you do it then one day you'll end up like me, having a personal Strigoi stalker. I tell you what, it's not fun, especially when the one mentioned before is holding your friends hostage trying to get to you."

I turned from their stunned faces and run to the car.

"Syd, go, do your job." I said, opening door an climbing in the car. "It's five minutes from here. You'll see guys and it's safe."

"Sure" with that she went where I told her to.

"Are you alright, Fiore?" asked Teddy, worry in his tone.

"Sort of." I said glancing in his direction. "Just tired." It was a lie, and Ted knew it, but what I liked in him is that he didn't pushed it. He knew whatever it was, I would tell him if wanted or when I was ready.

"I take it we are done for tonight." It was more of a statement than a question, but I still answered.

"Yeah. We are going home." I stared intently in the direction Syd had disappeared five minutes.

While waiting for the team to come back I thought about what that Strigoi told me. I need to take a hair cut. I loved my hair, but as he mentioned, it was something that gave me away and I don't want somebody to know that it me that hunting. It's not save already with enemies I have in strigoi society, no need to add more to it.

* * *

**Thank**** you for your patience.**

**I hope hat I'll be able to update next week.**

**Love, Val**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys. Sorry, I didn't update last week but I had a Birthday))) I'm seventeen now!)**

**Thank you guys for support!) I love reading your messages)**

**Well, anyway, I'll update regullary now, as in one a week on Sunday.**

**This Chapter may be a bit boring, but it's a setting before next. It's a R/T bounding time.**

** owns VA. But TED and IGOR are MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Artie and braids.**

His hot breath on my cold skin made me shiver from pleasure. His arms around me made me feel so complete. Oh God, how I missed him. He gently kissed my shoulder and continued up to my ear. His gentle fingers were caressing my arms.

Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling that it was big.

"You won't run from me this time, my Roza." His voice. Oh no. I turned in his arms. I was right. It was another nightmare of Dimitri. He always told me that when I dreamt of him as a Strigoi. His eyes were blood red instead of warm chocolate.

'Rose, wake the f*** up!' I screamed in my head. I saw too many of those and I don't need another one. Especially with their tendency to became even scarier with each time. Lissa had to wake me two-three times when she stayed at my room at academy when I returned from Russia. Usually, I woke up from falling out of my bed with covers all around me and after that I had to take a cold shower to completely wake up from my horrible dreams.

He laughed "I can feel your fear, my dear." The way he said 'my dear' was cold with hate. It made a tear escape my eye. I can't show him this weakness. I tried to fight my fear, but I came up with nothing.

"You were so stupid for even thinking you can run away from me. I gave you a chance to join me willingly, but you being as stubborn as you re had to make thing difficult." He squeezed me hard against his chest.

"I will punish you and it will be painful." He carried me out of the bed and into room with torture instruments. All the way there I was trashing, trying to escape from his arm but with every try his grip on me became more painful as he promised. He chained me to the table. I was screaming by now.

"Rose, wake up" someone's frantic voice sounded from somewhere. Dimitri brought knife to my leg and I prepared myself to feel the pain from it's contact with my skin.

"Fiore, you are save. I'm here with you. Please, wake up." Again this voice. There was something wet and cold on my head. I opened my full of tears eyes.

"Thanks God." Ted hugged my shivering body to his.

"Il mio dolce, il mio fiore. Sei al sicuro. Sono con te. Shh." (My sweet, my flower. You are safe. I'm with you. Shh.) He whispered in my ear in Italian. It made me calm down a little. "Io sono qui, amore. Shh." (I am here, love. Shh.) I focused on his voice. After a while I was finally able to speak.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest.

"No need to thank me, fiore." He held me a little more than lifted form the floor and put me on the bed. He kissed my chick and stood up to leave.

"Teddy, don't leave me." I hated how I sounded so small but right now I needed somebody to hold me and make me forget about that dream.

Ted went to the door. Sob escaped my chest. But he didn't leave how I thought he would; he only closed the door and came back to me. He climbed under covers and me into his arms.

"I won't leave you, my flower. I'll be there for you as long as you want me to."

I fell into the dreamless sleep to Teddy's hands caressing my hair and his voice singing me a 'Mad World' by Adam Lambert. **(A/N: I know it's Gary Jules' song, but I love Adam's version)

* * *

**

**V-n-T

* * *

**

I felt bad shifting on the other side. My eyes flew open.

"Wha…" I stopped. I saw Ted standing on the other side of my bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. Just wanted to go and make you a breakfast." I looked at him. He was standing here wearing gray PJ bottoms. Ted's hair is a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes. I guess he stayed awake all night watching over me.

"Have you gotten any sleep last night?" He looked away guiltily. "Ted?"

"I didn't want to miss any slight sign of those nightmares. You were so scared last night that I wanted to wake you before it was too bad so I watch you sleep." Touched by his actions I stood up and hugged him.

"You are truly amazing, you know that?" I said looking up at him.

"I have been told, but it still nice to hear you say that." His smile was small. I can see the ghost of sadness in it as well.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"If someone should tell thank you it would be me." He paused. "You can't even imagine how grateful I am for what you did. Not only you saved me, and I'm not talking about that Strigoi incident, but also you gave me a place to stay. You took care of me without really knowing me; you gave me friends, who accepted me without second thought took me in their company. And I know that if I would need help they will be giving me their hands. And no matter what, they won't betray." He spoke with passion and sadness. It only accrued to me now that I didn't ask him the main reason he left academy and Moroi world. I mean, I know that he doesn't want to spend his life guarding some stuck-up Moroi, but there should be more to that.

"You know, you can always talk to me." I reached my hand and stroked his cheekbone.

"I know. I will when I'm ready." His eyes where clouded from memories. Teddy put his hand on mine which was still stroking his check. "Now, fiore, I will go downstairs and make a breakfast for team. Do you want to eat Italian pizza cocked by me?" He asked sounding exited, but there was still a sad hint in it.

"Of course! Make sure to make a lot of pizza. It's my favorite." I replied walking into the bathroom.

"I'll see you downstairs in twenty minutes."

"Pizza will be ready that fast?" I asked him amazed.

"Well, actually not," he started shyly. "It won't be ready for the next hour or so, I think. I just thought that a little company would help me to cook it faster." He smiled brightly at me. He had a wonderful smile. It was one of those open-hearted smiles which you couldn't help but return.

"I'll be there." I said watching him leaving my room.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

Surprisingly, Ted was an excellent in my father's kitchen. He knew his way around and had everything prepared and ready to be backed. On my question how he knew where this or that was he answered in his mysterious voice 'Italian secret. We wouldn't want to ruin it, would we?'

When Ted saw me entering kitchen he pointed to the chair and wouldn't allow me to do anything. Usually, I don't like to be ordered around, but could you say no to a hot guy who was cooking you breakfast if you were me? I liked that a lot, especially when he gave me some of his 'special' drink. It was smoothie made from blueberries and cherries served with ice cubes and a little of mint. It was refreshing with its sour-sweet taste. I loved very second of it.

"Why are you smiling like that?" of course, only Art would question my mood. Oh, his stupid idea that everything has its inner meaning is starting to drive me up the wall. Everytime he sees me and Ted alone he would smile this all-knowing smiles which is as annoying as listening to one of Kirova's best lectures. Stop, I'm wrong. It's much worse than Kirova. Believe me when I say this, because, obviously, I have a big history with that lady.

"It depends on why you are asking…" was my reply.

"Oh, nothing serious. Just someone wasn't sleeping in his bed." He sang last part.

"Definitely a girl" whispered loudly Denis pointing at Arthur.

"Hey, I heard that." Complained Art.

"That's the point," said Igor matter of the fact.

"Maybe we should call you Artie instead of Arthur or Art. What do you think guys?" There was a round of laughs.

"You know, Artie," I emphasized on the name. "I don't remember you being like that in Russia. You were always so cool and everything…" I trailed of.

My Russian friends sobered up.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Where do I start?" asked Lev avoiding making an eye contact with me.

"From the moment I've left, would be good."

"Ok, here is the thing. When we were hunting, or trying to hunt in our case, in Vladivostok… Don't ask how we ended there," he added noticing my questioning look. If my knowledge in Russian geography served me well, then Vladivostok was far away from Novosibirsk. "As I said, we were in Vladivostok, looking for a fight. We where leaving club when two strigoi took us by surprise. Art was the nearest so one of them grabbed him and through against the wall. We don't know how, but after that he started acting differently. Doctor said it is temporary but how long it will take Art to gain his normal-self is a mystery to us."

"Yeah, we like to call it inner girl syndrome," continued Igor. "It's quite hilarious. I mean, I get it's not funny that he is like that but things he does and says. I just can't help but laugh sometimes." He looked at Art "Sorry, buddy, but it's true."

"It's ok, don't worry," Art giggled. He actually giggled. Maybe I should ask Abe about getting a spirit user to heal him; I also need my nazar to be re-charmed.

'Ok, thanks for sharing. Now, if you finished eating, go to the beach. Today we will be running, than practicing on combat in water. You can't be sure where the battle might take place. You should be prepared for everything" I turned to Ted. "Teddy, I want you to stay after training in gym. You have some catching up to do." Then I looked at Sydney, who was silent during meal and sat at the far corner of the table" Syd, you can join us if you want. I think it might be good for you to know some basic moves, not that you'll ever need them with us, but it will make you feel more confident if you knew how to defend yourself." She nodded in agreement.

"Also, guys, does anyone of you know how to braid hair?" Artie enthusiastically nodded his head.

"I think I cant tell for others when I say that after spending childhood in community with a lot of sisters we can do anything with hair. It just a fact," explained Lev looking at Sydney who was looking at him funnily.

"Good, cause I'll need your help."

"I'm afraid to ask…" trailed of Sydney.

"I don't want to cut my hair much. Maybe only fifteen centimeters max, but they need to look shorter. If I braid them, then it will take another five or so centimeters out. Twenty centimeters out and they would stop mid-back. I think it's good, considering that they are just above my ass."

"And when you say you want to braid them you don't mean one or two braids. You mean right about thousand or so, as in African braids, correct?" Asked Ted.

"Teddy-bear, it is exactly what I had in mind." I smiled brightly at them. They looked so tired all of sudden.

"It's going to be a long day" said Art.

* * *

**Hey, I know I messed up with some characteres... I seriously don't remember Denis', Arthur's and Lev's personalities, so sorry if you don't like them...**

**Seee you next week,**

**Valentina**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys****.**

**Thank you guys for**** reviewing!) I hope you like my story.**

**R. Mead ****owns VA. But Teddy-bear and Igor are mine!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14.**

**Arrival.**

Four months had passed. My guys became more skilled with each passing day. After the first month of hunting on Strigoi on the streets we moved to the next stage. Now we are working on their hide outs. It was good, actually. Luxurious thing must be somewhere in Strigoi genes because we keep on finding a large amount of money, jewelry and other expensive thing in their bases. Ha, we can afford to travel where ever we want without caring about money. We even returned my dad what he gave us for a start.

Speaking of Abe…He and Pavel try to spend as much time with us as they can. They are proud of our achievements. But for the past two weeks baba (father) and amca (uncle) started acting differently. But we'll talk about it later.

Guys are doing perfectly well on their own against strigoi. They are capable of going out along. They are almoust as good as me...

I said almost. While I trained my boys, I didn't forget about myself. I asked Pavel to show me some moves. Guess what, after ten minutes of sparing he was lying flat on his back with me on to and stake at his heart. When we tried again he ended up in the same position under three minutes and now I knew all his moves. So I asked Hans for advice on combat teachers. I would meet with one of them during week or two in order to learn new fighting technique and then move to another. I am not a profie in any of them, but I have a basic knowledge and it is better to know that then nothing.

I have more good news. Art is back. It took him two more months and another date with strigoi and wall in the alley to snap out of his Artieself. Well, his strange behavior was gone, but nickname is still here. I'll personally make sure that his Artie syndrome won't be forgotten.

Sydney started to be more in group. She can stay in the same room as guys and even talk to them when I'm not around now. Hell, she even started to hug Abe and Pavel when they return from their bisness trips. It is a huge step forward for her, considering that she didn't trust me enough to sleep in my presence when we first met in Russsia. Also Syd enrolled to the university somewhere in america. She is doing courses on alchitecture onlineand then sending them to the professor. She is happy, I can see it. The only bad thing about it that she had to take month or so to write all of the tests in the university in the end of the year. But it better then nothing. We've already talked about it and she agreed on giving us her magic potion.

Art was given a nickname, but he is not the only one. Teddy is still calling me Fiore, Denis favorite name for me is Boss, and my guys refer to me as Rose or Hathaway, but my enemies are another thing. They started to call me Bloody Dancer. Bloody part came from my hair. When we all gathered to braid my hair Sydney pointed out that it would do no good as my natural color would still give me away. That's when Artie suggested braiding them with colored thread. I liked my mom's hair color so I suggested red. And Ta-dam, here is a 'red' haired Rose Hathaway. You should have seen my fathers face when he saw new me. As for Dancer part I think it's came from my fighting. My boys told me countless times that my fighting technique is more like a deadly dance then an actual fight.

Teddy now sleep in my room after waking me up from another fourth of fifth nightmare. It wasn't a romantic thing, but it wasn't awkward. We sleep in the same bed but that's all. It wasn't a romantic thing it was just a friend helping another one. No words can help me to describe what Ted has done for me. He is someone who holds my hand and feels the beat of my heart. It's an incredible to know that somebody needs you and you are important to them and Ted did it all to become my soul brother. Our boys are even started to call us Dorado's siblings.

But with good comes bad as well.

* * *

**Flashback (about week ago)****.

* * *

**

"Rose, I.. uh… I was made in charge of upcoming Royal meeting which will be held in France in one month. I need to secure this place. Do you think you guys could help me?" Abe sounded tired. Past days he spent at home always on the phone as well as Pavel. I guess it is what they were doing, looking for any guardian they could get. "I don't know what to do. There are going to be a lot of Morois, it should be secure and I need to provide good accommodations for those who would want to stay… What I'm going to do with music, food and other stuff. Arh…" I watched my father freaking out before my eyes. Yeah, it must be really serious.

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" I could help but ask. I never saw him like that and believe me, it was scary thing to watch as a tough guy like my dad turned into a nervous one in front of me.

"I don't know what to do." He collapsed on a sofa and buried his head in hands.

"Well, as for security, don't worry. We will go there three weeks before to clean the city and we'll pay visits to near by strigoi's hideouts as well. I'll take care of the whole security thing. You just give me phone numbers of people I need to inform and I'll lead it. As for food you should ask my teddy-bear. He is a great chef and knows a lot about food, I think he might have an idea about menu. As for music it's to Sydney and Denis. Syd loves everything classic. She has a lot of CDs. All you need is to listen and chose from the list she will make for something appropriate and then find musicians who would play. If you need something more modern Denis is the best. He likes everything from rap and pop to hard core rock. He knows a lot of song of bands and singers from all over the world. Just tell him description of what you want and he will give you a perfect play list at the end of the day. Sounds good?" He looked at me from his position on the sofa totally shocked. "Dad?" Nothing. "Is anybody home?" I waved a hand before his eyes to make my point. That finally got a reaction.

"I don't know how I ever lived with out you. You solved half of my problems in…" he checked his watch "five minutes. You know, I love you, right?" And My confident dad was back.

"Yeap. Now go talk to Syd and Denis and I'll go talk with Teddy-bear and guys."

"Ok"

* * *

**End of the flashback.

* * *

**

It wasn't an event that was bad, it was the fact that it was Royal meeting which means that Lissa and other will be there. I have been taking darkness through the bound regularly and I caught a glimpses of what happened around there.

Lissa and Christian were back together as I thought they would. It took them long enough to realize that they can't live without each other. I was very happy for them. They deserve happiness.

Dimitri was a guardian now and there is no surprise that he was assigned to Lissa after all she's done to get him his status back. Eddie was happily assisting him with guarding Lissa. He was nervous that his chances of becoming an assigned guard flew out of window after Vegas. I was so guilty and still am, but I'm glad that he is the one looking out for Liss.

Adrian was a different story. I didn't have any spirit dreams with him. I don't know how to feel about it. I mean, on one I'm happy that he granted my wishes, but on the other I miss him so much. The only information I have on him came from Hans. He told me that Adrian enrolled to college and left there with two of queen's personal guards. And judging from his parents' reaction (thanks to Hans again) he was doing well.

"Boss, we are here." Came Denis' voice through the speaker from the pilot cabin. I know what you think, but no, he doesn't know how to control a plane, but it is his dream to be able to fly so he is sitting in there trying to lean from my father's private pilots. Good luck, boy. I hope you'll achieve that technique but I would never set a foot on a plane you'll be controlling. I have had enough of your awful driving on the ground, thanks. Let's just say that we had to buy six new car because of Denis' driving skills.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

We came from the plane and there was a mini van waiting for us.

"Hans" I screamed as I saw who was there greeting us.

"Hey" he replied waving a hand. He stood near the van so I think that he is the one who will drive us as well.

"Come on, guys. Let me introduce you to the man who helped us as much as my family with our little hunting." And we went towards Croft.

After introduction we went to a castle this meeting will be held at.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

The trip to castle took us about forty minutes. My heart nearly stopped when we turned into tiny road which led to the castle. The road was so tiny that there can be driven only two cars without crashing one into another and road was surrounded by water. This castle was a new addition to the many our Queen Tatiana had all over the world. This castle was actually on an island. But it wasn't that what took my breath away. It was that castle we where about to secure.

Mont-Saint-Michel located in Normandy, France. It was magnificent with it's majestic towers. It was placed on top of a rocky coastline island covered with fog. It seemed to float on the water, guarding the city nearby. The sight was spectacular.

As we came to a stop I could tell why Abe was so worried about security. Just standing outside the castle in the early morning sunshine I could sense a lot of Strigoi in there. Just my luck.

"Did anyone go in?" I asked hoping for a negative answer.

"No, I gave strict orders not to do anything before you come gee, like you asked me." It was a relief.

"Good, because there is going to be a lot of cleaning to do." We had a full day to clean this place from Strigoi and after that about ten days to clean it from dust and spider webs. It was good that Abe found a lot of people r that. Jus by looking on this monstrous sized castle I thought about not being able to make this place presentable for Royal families on time in tree week we have/ there was a lot of work. I guess we just have to do everything we can and se what would come out of it.

* * *

**There is going to be a lot of action in next chapter!**

**See you next week,**

**Val**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ****everyone.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!) I ****love reading them!**

**Spoilers: Next chapter – Lissa, Dimitri and others are coming to France.**

**R. Mead owns VA. But Teddy and Igor are mine!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15.**

**Exhausting day**

"Ok, now I want you to pair up in two and scan the castle for Strigoi," I started on instruction. "Here are copies of setting of the rooms and secret paths. I want you to check all of them. Each group takes two floors. I'll take underground tunnels with first floor." I said, handing them papers. "If you hear something strange in one of the rooms don't go in there alone. Call Hans and ask for extra help. I mean it. I could sense approximately forty of them in there. It's good that there is a day now, so when you check the room, open the windows, this way you'll have a save escape routine if needed. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, boss" said Denis looking at the plan. Others just nodded in agreement.

"Another thing, we need to work fast and don't forget to dispose of bodies after yourselves" I added.

It's not save to let Sydney do it, especially when we will be working in different part of the castle, so she gave us her alchemist thing to clean after us.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Hathaway." Replied Lev. I bet he still remembers Sydney yelling at him for leaving a body in an alley. Let me tell you, it was so loud that no earphones could save me from it.

"Igor, today you are going with me" I said just as Igor was trying to go away.

"Hey, It's my turn." Complained Art.

"He is right. I went with you yesterday." Igor was studying me.

"I know, but you are still going with me." It wasn't that I liked his company more, I just needed him in tunnels because he was the most skilled out of team after myself. I think he realized it as well.

"Ok. Don't worry, Artie. We will just trade yours day for my next. Not big deal." Said Igor looking pointedly at Art.

Artie looked between Igor and Me before finally saying "Fine. As long as I can have my turn with her I'm ok." Guys went aside to check their weapons and to some exercises.

"Good discipline" I nearly jumped. I didn't notice Hans. Was he listening to our exchange? "What did Arthur mean when he said 'his turn with you'?" Oh, I get it know. I was so used to hearing double-meaning sentences and suggestive remarks from my boys that I just stopped paying attention to them. But how might it sound to outsiders?

"We made an agreement that I'm fighting with one of them in pair in turn. They get a chance to see me in action. It helps them as well as training I do. They follow some kind of shifts, if you can call it that."

"Interesting." I didn't bother to reply. I needed to stretches before we go in.

"Why you asked Igor to come with you instead of Arthur?" He asked genially interested in my answer.

"Do you remember reports I've given you on their progress?"

"Yes."

"Igor is the best and if my shadow-kissed abilities are right - and believe me, they are – I'm going to need help down there." I pointed in direction of castle. There was understanding in his eyes.

"Do I need to give you extras right now?"

"Not necessary. I can feel them, so they won't take us by surprise. It's others I'm worried about." I finished with exercises.

"Be careful, Rose." Said Hans as I went to my team

"I will, don't worry. Look after Syd. She is still sleeping in the van, I hope. Tell her we'll be back before sundown." And we went inside.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

Igor's and mine tandem was good. We almost finished our first floor in two hours. We fought about ten Strigoi there not once needing a back up. As we heard from our regular updates from others, they were doing fine. Denis and Art called for help two times. I was glad that they listened to me, because I was right, there were a lot of Strigoi sneaking around.

"Rose, I think we should take a little break before going down to the underground level." Sad Igor. He wasn't tired, I could tell, but I can see his point. Down there would be no curtain to open, it means no sunshine to rest in. We would need to be on constant alert.

"Fine by me. Maybe we will even eat something?" as on clue my stomach made itself known.

"Of course we will," I heard Igor chuckling from behind me.

"Hey, let's check one last room" I said looking at the list in my hand. "It's the last one and it's near the garden door. I think we'll see Syd waiting for us outside."

"Ok" was his only replay as we headed for last room.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

"Stop" I called to Igor just before he could open the door. I showed him on fingers that there were five Strigoi.

He looked a little bit shocked but recovered fast. He signed back '_What to do_?'

I thought for a moment. An idea came to my mind. I took a sword from my back. We've been training with one for a while but we never used it. It gave us a perfect advantage. We don't have to be in close proximity with undead to kill them. These swords weighted same as stakes and were made from silver and charmed with four elements so we can use them not only to cut the heads off our opponents but also stake them in hearts. Igor's eyes darkened with excitement.

He signed '_Can't wait'._

"one, two, three", we kicked the door open and let a light into the room. Two Strigoi came to me and other three went for Igor. They always think that he was a bigger challenge then me. How typical.

"Bring it on, bitches" I said to my opponents.

"Feisty, that one" said one of them before he was greeted with my sword in his chest.

"You're a little…" Before he could finish I through a round house kick to his head. He wasn't too fast to duck.

"Shut up and fight." I snapped at him not wanting to hear his annoying voice again.

"Duck" Igor did as he was told. I noticed just in time that he was having a hard time with his vampires. One of them tried to take him by surprise by coming at him from behind. I finished my annoying one by decapitating him and wet to help Igor with his third. He had already stacked his first and now was in a deadly dance with other two.

"Scheme six" I told as we paired up and cornered two remaining. We finished them quickly.

"Thanks" there was a gratitude for saving his life in Igor's voice. That was a close call.

"NO worries. That's want friends are for, to watch each other backs, partner" I told him while I was disposing of bodies.

With that we went to enjoy our lunch break.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

It was nine p.m and it was dark outside as all the guardians stood there watching in amazement the castle. We did it. I couldn't sense any Strigoi there. I was exhausted as well as others. Underground level was the hardest one. It was so bad that we had to call Lev and Ted who had finished with their floors to help us, but it wasn't enough, we called about twelve extras to clean tunnels. Some of the hired guardians had broken ribs. Funny, but my boys only had bruises and cuts. I guess, I did well with their training.

It was a long day. I looked forward to seeing a hot shower and warm comfortable bad right now.

"Hans, where are we staying?" I asked noticing him beside me, he looked tired too.

"Fifteen minutes drive from there. We will wait for night guardians to come here in five minutes then we will go"

I could barely stand "I'll be in the car. Wake me up when we'll reach the place." I told Hans. I went to sit down and hopefully get some rest.

V-n-T

I woke up to somebody lifting me from my spot in the car. I guess we are at the hotel. I didn't even noticed that we were moving

"Hm…"I wasn't able to open my mouth to complain.

"Sh.. Go back to sleep" Was it Teddy?

"Teddy-bear" I turned my head into his warm chest. I felt him laughing silently.

"Yes, my fiore."

"Mhm…" it was all I could get from my self.

Teddy set me on the bad and began to undress me. I was way too tired to think straight so I let him. He pulled my top over my head I was now half lying on bed. Each of his movements caused me to come back form unconscious. .Ted started removing my pants.

"Let me sleep" I whined.

"Fiore, just one more minute. You need to undress from dirty closes. And there is a fresh t-shirt waiting for you." I groaned but with his help I did as I was told.

"Teddy" I whispered when he put me in bed and slid next to me.

"Yes?" he pulled me closer

"Sing to me" I said as I put my head on his chest.

_Hear your heartbeat_  
_Beat a frantic pace_  
_And it's not even seven AM_

_You're feeling the rush_  
_of anguish settling_  
_You cannot help showing them in._

_Hurry up then_  
_Or you'll fall behind and_  
_They will take control of you_

_And you need to heal_  
_The hurt behind your eyes_  
_Fickle words crowding your mind_

_So_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

And I was carried into the world of dreams by my best friend's angelic voice.

* * *

**Song from this chapter:**

**Poets of the Fall ****– Sleep**

**I'm sorry for my grammar. I didn't have time to send it to my beta Tegz.**

**I hope I'll see**** you next week.**

**With love,**

**Val**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ****everyone.**

**Thank you guys for reading! I tryed to make this chapie longer then others.**

**_Tegz_, thank you for help!)**

**I want to say special 'Thank you' to my BFF _Polisha_! This girl helped me to write this chapter. **

**Also, _Jacqueline_, Thank you so much for support! **

**Spoilers: Next chapter – Lissa, Dimitri and others are finaly MEETING with Rose.**

**R. Mead owns VA. But Teddy and Igor are mine!**

P.s. Read A/N in the end

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Unexpected**

A pain cracked through my body as Strigoi's fist collected with my stomach. It wasn't the right time to bent over and take a break so I gathered all the remaining strength I had and put them in use. I answered this bloodsucker with a kick in the head, trying to distract him enough to find an opening and stake him. He threw his foot out and tried to kick me in my stomach again. They never played nice and using my weakness against me would have caused him a victory, but I caught his foot just in time before it reached me. I flipped him on his spine. He was twitching to get free but there was no point in trying.

"Sleep well" with that I shoved a stake through his heart.

I watched as a light in his eyes faded away before I took the stake out. I rolled off of him and laid here for a few minutes. After I recovered, I dialed Syd's number. I told her that the street was safe and asked her to come with Denis to get me.

After about ten minutes later a black jeep pulled over just in tree meters away from me.

"Are you ok?" asked Denis while Sydney was disposing of bodies. I looked around. There laid four strigos. It was a close call.

"Yeah, I think so…" You probably are wondering why I was alone on the street fighting srtigoi? Well, it started week ago when Ted left to help Abe with suppliers of food for this ball. Abe knew nothing about it so it was best to send Ted over there. It's a good thing that he was due to come back tomorrow. Well, technically it will be today.

Anyway, back to the topic. Since Ted left there were five fighters and Sydney. At first we left one person with Syd at the car while other patrolled streets, but then there was an accident with Art, so he is in a hospital now with a concussion. This guy has a bad luck with being thrown against the wall. Where does it take us? Yeah, four fighters and Sydney. Hopefully, it will be a last day like that.

"I think we should pick up Igor and Lev and then visit Artie" Said Sydney eyeing my hands. I looked down only to see that my knuckles were bleeding. "They should be checked." I didn't even notice they were bleeding but now I could feel hot liquid running down.

"Ok, call others."

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

After check-up and five hours of sleep I was sitting on the grass admiring a beautiful view of sea from the back garden of a castle. We did a great gob in making this castle look presentable. There worked three brigades of cleaners non-stop for a week, and it was a miracle. When we first set our food inside of this place, every inch of it was covered in dust and spider web, but now it was shining form all the work.

Art was doing fine. He will be back to work in less then forty-eight hours. So our team will be together again. I think that we should celebrate it. I asked local people advice on where to hang out with friend. Surprisingly, most of them were friendly (it was half past seven a.m.) and suggested going to the karaoke in the city centre. At first I was like 'No, not a chance' but after some thinking I came to a thought that it will be great, considering that the last time we had a fun night was when we watched 'Twilight'. I think that we deserved to have at least one night off.

I was thinking about songs what I'll do when Hans' voice stopped me. He was jogging to me. He looked a bit stressed.

"Hey, Rose." I let he catch up to me "I don't think how you'll take it, but I'm going to tell you strait away, queen sent a decorator from America to help Abe organize the ball. I think she realized that he is not a miracle worker." I don't know why he was so worried about this.

"It's great! My dad's been under a lot of stress lately. I don't see why…" the way he looked at me made me rethink the situation. Decorator from America…

"You are not trying to tell me that it's Lissa?" Even to me my voice sounded way too hopeful.

"I'm sorry…" I didn't let him finish.

"When?"

"In four hours." It's around nine a.m so they will be there at one p.m. Oh, no. Dad, uncle and Ted are arriving at quarter to one. And I've already told them that I'll be there. This can't be happening. Not now! I'm not ready to face them yet. I knew that I was going to face them eventually when I came here but I had a week to prepare but now I have only four hours left.

I took several deep breathes with my eyes closed. I calmed my self down. I'll ask Ted, Abe and Pavel to move faster and I won't have to face them at the airport. I'll have time to clear my head and then, I'll try to do my best to avoid them till the day of ball. We will see each other on the ball, but it will be only for a night then my duty here will be over and I'll be able to travel across the Europe with my team like we planned. I opened my eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Ok. But I'm not meeting them in the airport. I'll pick my boys up and leave, so you need to send someone for them."

"Alright, then. I guess I'll see you around." He took a phone from his pocked and went away.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

They were late. I was looking from the inside of airport to the cloudless sky. I saw a small dot coming closer. I can't tell whose it was, but I hoped that it was my father's jet. Just my luck! I saw another one coming from another direction. Just like in movies. Shit!

I watched as the first of them landed. Relived, I saw that Ted stepped form it. Well, I hope they will hurry up.

I guess Ted felt that someone was watching him as he lifted his head and looked in my direction. Even trough we were separated by a log trip from jet to security check, standing there in few meters from him, only window between us, I was happy. In this week I missed him a lot. Each day I woke up in the morning and opened my eyes to see an empty bed. I don't know when, but I became addictive to his light snores and warms that it was hard to fall asleep without him. You know, a lot of people had a favorite toy to sleep with in childhood. And it's always hard to fall asleep on the new place without it; because it is something you are familiar with and it's just seems weird that you don't have your best buddy with you. I know, it's not a best comparison, but if you had one you'll understand what I felt without my Teddy.

I waited for them to come into the waiting room. I saw another jet landing. I can feel this one was with Lissa on it. Luckily, if we would have to meet today, they won't recognize me strait away. While Ted was gone, I unbraided my hair and used a temporary hair-dye. I used about three bottles of them, but the result was worth it. I have beautiful light brown locks now and I was way to tanner then before.

"Kiz" Me father's voice caused me to spin around. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yeğen (niece)" I stepped out of my fathers arms only to be embrased by Pavel.

"I take it you missed me, huh?" Pavel let me go. We were laughing.

"Aren't you going to hug me as well, Fiore?" I turned around and saw my favorite bear leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"How could I forget that, Dorado." He opened his arm. Without hesitation I run to him. He caught and started to spin me around. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist. My head started to hurt form his spinning but I didn't want to break away form him yet, so I just laid my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sent. How I missed him.

"I love you new hair color. It suits you." He whispered into me ear.

Once Ted settled my down I turned to look at my family.

"Guys, we need to move and fast. Lissa, Dimitri and other are going to be there in few minutes and I really don't want them to know I'm here yet." Just as I said that I saw Eddie coming from the security post. I sharply turned around and buried my face in Ted's chest. I could hear them coming. They where chatting about something when they suddenly stopped.

* * *

**V-n-T

* * *

**

**Adrian****'s pov.**

I don't know why, but my aunt sent me with Vasilissa and company. The trip here was boring. Probably because I haven't contacted any of them since I left court and went to university. They tried to ask me some questions but I just told them that I was tired and wanted to rest, which was true. During my stay in the university I quite drinking and cut out an amount of smoking by two thirds. I even began studying in the university myself instead of paying to pass exams. My parents were proud of me. Or should I say it was mostly my mom, because my dad never called me or wrote. But I didn't go to university for him. It was for my little Dhampire.

"Adrian, we are here" called Christian from the front of the jet.

I silently followed them out of the jet. We were met by a cloudless sky and a bright sun of France. I hope this ball is worth my studying time back at home.

As we went to the airport I caught a scene through the window. It was a girl running into guys arm. I couldn't see her face, her back was to me, but something about her was familiar. I tried to see their auras. It was hard, because guy kept on spinning around so the colors were blurred.

As we passed the security post I saw them standing there. What I saw here made me gasp. I think others herd that too as they stopped. It was her! My little Dhampire. And she was hiding her face from us.

"Mr. Mazur?" Lissa asked.

"Hello, princess, Ozera, Belikov, Eddie and Adrian" He looking at each of us. Then he turned around and headed to the exit.

"It's great to see you. How have you been?" Lissa was trying to make conservation. I knew that she tried to contact him when Rose disappeared in hopes of any information. But he never told her anything so I think she wants to make a best out of this situation.

"I have been well, thank you." Came a polite reply but he didn't look at her.

"Hi, I'm Lissa, this is Christian, Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian." She turned to that guy who was holding Rose. Can't she see what I see?

"Ted. Nice to meet you" This guy was rubbing smoothing circles on Rose's back. Lissa was so desperate right now. Trying to hold Abe back by talking to his company? As I said, desperate.

"And yours…" she trailed of looking at little Dhampire.

"Her name is Marie, she is my sister. Sorry, but she is unable to talk to you right now. You know, we haven't seen each other for a long time and she is overflown with emotions. And if I remember correctly, she doesn't like people seeing her breaking down," Marie—er, Rose nodded her head "So excuse us, but we need to go somewhere private to have some family time." I think Lissa was embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" She started but was cut. By me.

"Guys. We make them uncomfortable. Let's move." It came a lot harsher then I intended but they will get over it. I just need them to move and talk to Rose for a minute. I really want her back in my life as a friend. Christian took Lissa's arm and started to pull her to the exit were guardians from castle was waiting for them. Others followed. I waited patiently till they went outside.

"Are you coming?" came Eddie's voice from the door.

"I'll be in a minute. I still need to wait for my guardian. " it was true. Security stopped him to check something. Eddie nodded and closed the door behind them.

"Little Dhampire, I know it's you. No matter what you hair color is, your aura is still as black as it was." She sighed and turned around.

"Hey" she said shyly. She thought I was mad at her.

"Come here" I opened my arms to her. At first she just starred in my eyes then slowly she came to stand in front of me. I pulled her into my arms. "I missed you, my little Dhampire. I won't tell them you are here, but please, I want to talk to you. I want my friend back" I whispered into her ear. I kissed her forehead and let her go. I saw unshed tears in her eyes. I can feel others staring but all what matters was her.

"Tomorrow at one p.m. in the back garden. Just take a pass on your right and it will take you to a little summer house. I'll be waiting there." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"I'll be there. Now I need to go, so they won't come back for me." I said as I noticed guardian Torres coming into the room. I waved Abe, Pavel and Ted good bye and without another word I left.

**

* * *

V-n-T

* * *

**

**Christian's pov**

We were sitting hours later at the car Hans had given us. It was early night for humans and early morning for us. We were heading to the nearest city to a restaurant. I remembered Hans telling, that we can go where ever we want inside of the wards circle. But we left them ten minutes ago. Surprisingly, it wasn't me, who suggested going somewhere else. It was Lissa. I know, shocking. She doesn't like breaking rules.

As we stepped from the car we went to find a place we had a reservation. But before we could reach the restaurant we were attacked by six Strigoi. Two guardians took Lissa and Adrian and pressed them against the wall. They waved me to come to them but I saw how Dimitri was fighting with three and Eddie with two and decided to help, so I put one of Dimitri's on fire. I was so stupid. I mean, I saw there were six Strigoi and now there are only five.

Lissa's scream was the last thing I heard as the missing Strigoi came behind me and kicked me in the head. I fall to the ground consumed by darkness.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**Guys, It's a spring break in my school and I'm going to Praga, Czech Republic with my educational firm. **

**I won't update tiil 10th of April, cause I'll be very busy sightseeing and working on a educational firms' fair. **

**I'm sorry you have to wait. I'll try to make it up to you by posting mabye a extra long chapter or mabye even two... **

**My sincere appologizes.**

**Val-n-Tina**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone. **

**Yeah, I'm back. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's not one of my best but I tryed really hard to make it interesting.**

**Ok I won't keep you from reading this update so just check the end AN!**

**I don't own VA, but Teddy-bear and Igor are MINE!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

**G****ang**

Ted and I were driving to the hospital to visit Artie. It was my Teddy bear's idea to visit our poor injured boy on our way to restaurant. Art's hospital was located out of ward, but let me tell you, there were the best rooms for patients. Art is having a great time there watching romantic movies. Artie, oh Artie. Well, it was a great chance to avoid Lissa and others for today. I will probably have to face them tomorrow but for now I just wanted to spend my time with Teo. We had a lot of catching up to do. We spent about two hours of talking about his time with my dad in Turkey, Italy and France. I was fascinated by fondness in his voice as he spoke about places and people he had seen. I guess he really liked it. Right now I was laughing at Ted who was telling me about that girl he met in Paris' gym. He was telling me how she was trying to impress him by correcting him on his work out. It was so hilarious, especially when he tried to speak with French accent imitating her. I can understand this girl, Ted was a handsome guy and if I didn't see him as my brother I would definitely flirt with him non-stop, but come on, you have to know something about exercises for different types of muscles before you go around giving advices.

Teddy was telling me about another one of her failed attempts when I got sucked into Lissa's head.

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

**Lissa's pov (****5 minutes before Rose got sucked)**

It was so beautiful outside. I couldn't wait to get out of this car. I looked for a good restaurant around the castle and there it was "Rivero" run by a Rivero's family for a century. I read comments on their site and was very pleased with what I saw. The only bad side to this all was that this restaurant located fifteen minutes from ward's circle. I had to persuade everybody that it was worth a try and after some convincing we are nearly there.

The car stopped and we went to the entrance. I heard something form behind before I was pressed against the wall. **(With Rose in hear head from now on)** As I looked to my left I saw Adrian with the same confusion on his face. I looked ahead and my heart stopped. There were six Strigoi attacking Eddie and Dimitri. I saw Christian standing alone to the side. Why none of the guardians paid attention to him and let him just stand there?

"Christian" I hate myself for how weak I sounded. But it was enough for our guards to notice him. We waved him over but he ignored us and tried to help Eddie and Dimitri with their opponents. He is so stubborn sometimes, just like Rose. He put one of Dimitri's on fire. It helped and Dimitri stacked him quickly before continuing with others. I watch as they continue to fight. But something was off. I looked to where Christian was and my heart stopped. Strigoi was just about to hit him from behind. I screamed but it was too late. That bastard thought my Chris over his shoulder and run. **(Rose is out of Lissa's head).** I fought against those guardians who held me and Adrian pressed against the wall. From the corner of my eye I noticed that my screaming gotten Eddie's and Dimitri's attentions. It was a mistake from their part, because one of the strigois was able to land a powerful kick to Eddies head and he collapsed. And three strigois - as Dimitri staked another one - went after Dimitri.

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

**R****ose's pov**

Ted was driving in silence when I came back from Lissa's head.

"Drive faster to "Rivero" it's…" I checked GPS in the car "about five minutes. Make it quick and be prepared. I'll call others." What I liked about Teddy the most was his acceptance. He never pressed for more details. He trusted me completely. He jerked car to the left, making a U turn and speeded down the street.

I pressed speed dial on my phone and was greeted after second ring by Sidney. "Sage on the line"

"Syd, I need you with guys right now. Check our location. Please make it as quick as possible." I heard her telling Igor and Lev to get into the car and to Denis to shut up.

"What's happened?" She was back again.

"There was an attack on three royals and one of them was taken. I can't talk right now. We are near." I through my phone on the back sit and pulled out a strake from a holder. I can see them in the distance now. There were two against Dimitri, but my senses told me that there were more coming.

"Take the injured one to morois and look out. There might be others to arrive." And without other words I jumped out of the car before it fully topped. I was right. As soon as I neared Dimitri another three jumped out of the shadows and came to me.

They were dhampires before so it made it harder but not impossible and as the first one reached me I went into action. He threw his foot out in hopes of kicking me in stomach but I caught it and twisted slamming my foot into his knee making it crack. He dropped to the ground. It would stop him for a few minutes. That's all I needed to kill others and get answers from him. I run towards and began another deadly dance. We threw punches and kicks back and forth at each other some connecting and some not. I cut one of my opponents on the arm and his cries filled the air as I staked the other. I spared a glance over the Strigio's shoulder and saw Dimitri fighting one Strigoi with bodies around. Ted was coming from behind my Strigoi and I gave him signal not to kill him. He nodded his head and hit Strigoi over the head pretty bad. Bloodsucker went down and I pinned him to the ground. I mentioned with my hand to the one I left one the ground before. That soulless was trying to crawl away. Just as Ted reached him and restrained him the rest of my team came.

"Oh my…" Denis started taking into the scene before him. "Boss, I thought that having five guys available at any time of day and night would stop you from jumping strangers" he continued smirking at me. The Strigoi under me was trying hard to break free from my grip.

"If you don't shut up and help me and Ted now, I'll have your ass fried." I realized my mistake of speaking when I heard Lissa's shocked cry.

"Rose?" I didn't acknowledge her or Dimitri as Lev helped me to put charmed silver handcuffs on strigois arms and legs as well as tiding him with ropes. As Lev and I did it I saw Ted and Igor doing the same to the other. Syd was disposing of bodies and Denis kept his remarks to himself observing the street. I was amazed that we didn't draw attention of residence. But I guess that since today there was some celebration in the centre they all went there.

"Start asking them information concerning whereabouts of taken moroi. Do whatever you want, it's not the first time" Guys nodded and took strigois and carried them into different directions. One was taken to the left, into the dead end and other was taken to the right a little bit far from morois. They don't need to see or hear it. I turned towards still shocked guardians and Moroi. "Syd, leave me your bottle and take Eddie to the hospital please. Make sure they put him with Art." As I said it a plan started to form in my head. "Take one of our boys with you and after Eddie is put into the room you can do whatever you want, but remember, that tomorrow we will be on human schedule".

"Will do, Rose" She tapped Denis on the shoulder and asked him to move Eddie's unconscious body into the car. Sydney put her bottle on my car while I watched as Den gently put Eddie on the back sit of guys' car and then moved around the car to the drivers sit, Syd was already in the front sit.

I turned my attention to two guardians that still pressed Lissa and Adrian to the wall. I took a deep breath but it did no good in keeping me calm, guess spirit darkness was getting to me.

"What the hell were you thinking! You were given strict instructions to keep them IN the wards not OUT!" They flinched from my scream. "Don't you dare to flinch. Why in the hell you left a moroi standing in the middle of the street with strigois around completely unprotected? It was your responsibility to look after morois while those two fought!" I sensed somebody coming from behind me, but I knew for sure it wasn't a Strigoi. I went stiff for a moment before somebody wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up and saw that it was Ted. I guessed he heard me from where he helped to question Strigoi and came to calm me down. He smiled down at me and took my left hand in his free one and put it on top of the one on my waist and started to rub smoothing circles on it. I took a deep breath. Darkness slowly leaving me. After I was sure I was calmer I continued to speak "You know what? I want you to go back to the castle and report to Hans. He will decide what to do with you, but I'm fifty percent sure that you will be packing your backs and be on your way home before morning." I didn't dare to look at Dimitri. Not now.

"Who are you to give us that speech? You weren't even there while it happened. And who do you think you are telling us what to do?" The redhead who held Adrian asked me. He had a nerve.

"I am Rose Hathaway, the one who is in charge of the castle's security. Not only you don't know how to do your duty, but you also don't know your authority. Impressive. NOT. Now move from morois and go to the vehicles and wait there." I commanded them. They obeyed.

Now I looked at Lissa and Adrian.

"I want you two to sit in the car me and Ted arrived." I pointed in the direction of Ted's and mine BMW. "Save it for later. I don't want to hear it. I have a lot of crap to deal with for now." I added as Lissa opened her mouth. She wanted to talk to me about everything what happened in the court before my leave.

"No problem little Dhampire." Adrian smiled as he gently pushed Lissa to the car.

As they climbed in the car I turned to Dimitri. I looked him into the face but didn't meet his eyes. They were somewhere else. I followed them and saw that he was eyeing Teddy's arms around me. "Belikov" his eyes slapped to mine. "It's best for you to join morois. My team needs to work" without anything else I turned around and pointed Ted to go and help Igor while I took in the direction of Lev.

As I came nearer to him a heard a cry of pain coming from bloodsucker. Well, it's time to find out where to look for Chris.

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

"Ok, I want Igor and Lev to go with those boys, keep an eye on them. You are free for the rest of the night then, but we will go on a rescue mission tomorrow human morning. See you downstairs at hotel at seven. Oh, and can you inform Syd and Den about it?" I was looking over Igor's and Ted's paper with possible hide outs of strigoi on it.

"Sure, Rose." Replied Lev.

"Hathaway, why do we need to go on rescue of that moroi? I meen, isn't it what guardians here for?"

"You see, Igor. He is my friend, so it's a first reason. Also with all preparations for event queen won't send guardians to save him as he is from the Ozera family... For her it's a total waist of good guardians. If it was Lissa or Adrian she would send searching parties one after another, but you know as well as I do, that it won't happen for Christian, so we will help. It's not like there is anything better to do in the castle... you were complaining about having no action, so here you go." I looked at him, daring him to disagree.

"You are right. Ok, we better go." with that said he turned to Lev and they headed to the van in which morois arrived taking boys with them.

"You are doing the right thing, Fiore, and you know it." Ted's voice came from behind me.

"Thank you for earlier... it would have ended with some broken bones. And I'm not sure if they would have survived them" He chuckled.

"You are welcome. Now let's go and face your past" and he led me to the passenger's sit, but before I went I turned to look into his grey eyes.

"Do I need to?"

"Sooner or later you have to." He looked at me sadly.

"I hate you for making me do this." I said with a small smile to lt him know that I don't mean it.

"Love you too, sis" he said kissing my forehead. Ted opened car door for me and helped me inside. Then he tried to put a sit belt on me.

"Seriously, Teddy? Do I look like a five year old to you?" I slapped his hands away. He only laughed.

"Yeap, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference with all that jumping out of the car before it stops" I starred at him with my famous glare as he went to the other side of the car.

"You know, I probably have to remind you." I leaned to him as he climbed into the drivers sit "Sweetheart, I'm the boss."

"Stupid me. How are you going to punish me?" he winked at me. I noticed that guys were silent behind us. Ted cleared his throat and nodded his head in their direction. Behind him sat Adrian, Dimitri behind me and Lissa in the middle. They were staring at us. I shocked my head at Ted. He just smiled and started the engine.

"Ok, this pathetic excuse for my partner in crime is Teodor Dorato. You met before, in the airport. You call him Ted or Teo."

"What happened to Teddy? or - your favorite one - Teddy-bear?" he asked me with his playful tone.

"Shut you mouth" I slightly hit his arm "and drive to the diner place in wards. I'm hungry after all of that fighting." My stomach was making itself known. "I'm sure that others are hungry as well"

"Yeah, after all they went to eat. Just like we planned to do after visiting Art" continued my blond driver. "Speaking of Art. Maybe after he comes from hospital we will assign him to guard Syd? What do you think?" Ted switched to bisness tone.

"Thank you for suggestion, I'll think about it. Now I need to work on plan for tomorrow. Do you have a laptop with you or I'll have to wait?" seriously, I can feel their stare on me and Ted, but they still didn't say anything.

"I have it. I put it somewhere in the back. Mmm... Dimitri?" Ted looked behind me "could you look for my laptop in front of your sit please? It must be there." Dimitri only nodded and pulled Ted's laptop and handled it to me.

"Thanks" I said without looking at him.

"Rose?" I took a breath.

"Yes, Vasilisa?" She just stared at me for a minute then finally asked.

"What will happen to Christian?" She was close to tears from the sound of her voice. Surprisingly, it wasn't me who answered.

"He is Fiore's friend" Ted took my hand in his "So we will go after him as soon as possible. We just need to check information given us by those strigois, rest and then with sunlight go and pay them a visit. There isn't much we can do for now"

"Oh" was her response. I can feel she is still shaken from the attack.

"Don't worry, we will find and bring him back" I said as I was looking at the trees we were passing. There was no need to tell her other things. She believed in me and my ability to make everything ok.

"Do you mind if I put music on?" Asked Ted. Nobody was against. So he put my Ipod on the speaker and pressed play button. As the first keys started playing I eyed my Ipod and Ted.

"I didn't have this song. When did you download it?" This song was somewhat familiar.

"While you were sleeping today. I thought it will be good for you to have something new." I just shook my head at him, looking on the map on laptop for locations of hideouts strigois told us about.

"You are unbelievable." I recognized the song. Ted sometimes listens to it on his laptop. "You could have just bought your own Ipod and downloaded everything you wanted." I tried to take my ipod from his hands. "Why do you insist on sharing mine?"

He looked me in the eye. "Because I want you to have something to remember me when I'm away, and songs on you Ipod is the best way to do so, because I downloaded all the songs I sang to you and some of my favorites." He winked and turned to the front once again.

"You mean you downloaded all of them? It's a good thing that this one has a lot of memory" He only chuckled. "When we will arrive to the restaurant?"

"Soon, sugar." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Fiore, I really appreciate the view, but maybe it's for the best if you change before we come to the restaurant because your t-shirt kind of ripped at the front." I looked down and sure, You can see my lace push up black bra through the holes.

"Shit." I opened the glove compartment in front of me. I took two of Ted's button up dress shirts for me and Dimitri, seeing as his was ripped too. They were crumpled, but they will do better them our current ones. I thought another one to Dimitri.

"Here. Change in it, Belikov. We really don't want to attract unnecessary attention. It might be a bit smaller, sorry" I quickly changed from my ripped t-shirt into button up one. Ted's dress shirt was big on me. I nearly drown in it. I searched glove compartment again and found one of my belts. I put it around my hips and rolled up the sleeves. Now it looked like a tunic. I run my hand through the hair and put them into the messy pony tail. "Is it more suitable?" I asked none in particular.

"It looks great" offered Lisa.

"Thanks. Belikov is everything alright there?" I glanced at him.

"A bit tight, but ok." He replied.

"Good, because we are here" said Ted as we stopped at the entrance of the restaurant. We climbed out of the car and went in as Ted drove to the parking area.

"How can I help you?" Asked brunet guy.

"Table for five, please"

* * *

**Hey, I really hope you liked it. I'll try to update on Sunday.**

**Also, if you are interested in Ted's looks you can google ****Vlad Sokolovskiy. He is the one I can picture as Ted. Just look at the pics of him with short hair. **  


**See you soon.**

**Val**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dear readers.**

**I know, I promised to update on Sunday, but I was away for the weekend and couldn't update before I came home. ****But it's Monday morning! SO I think that it's better than nothing)**

**I'm sorry if you wouldn't lie this chapter, but it was needed. Maybe it's a bit boring and too long for what I wrote, but it shows some things that happened for the last six month while Rose was away from court. **

**I don't own VA, but Ted and Igor are MINE!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

**Facing past.**

We sat at the table. Ted and I on one side and Dimitri, Lissa and Adrian on the other. We've already ordered our meals and now we were waiting for waitress to bring our drinks. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was trying hard not to ask me questions. Also all three of them were looking from me to Ted. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, Lissa. Shoot." And, oh boy, she did. She started asking question after another. She was speaking so fast that I couldn't even understand her. I was trying to tell her to stop but was cut off every time I opened my mouth. I guess Ted got tired of it as well after five or so minutes.

"Miss, maybe it will be better if you asked one question at time. Seriously, I don't remember the first one, heck I didn't even understand them and if you go like that for another minute I'll suggest you find another ride, because I'll be in hospital from overdose of questions even if they were not directed at me." Successfully my Teddy-bear cut her off. Lissa shut her mouth and looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that" she nervously played with her fingers.

"Yeah, cousin, it was way too fast." Adrian looked amused at her.

"Why did you leave?" It was from Dimitri. Always to the point. I closed my eyes and went back to the day when Lissa told me to leave. I remembered all the feelings I had at that time. I remembered why…

"There were a lot of reasons. First of all I didn't what to be stuck behind the desk doing paper job. Or guard someone else then Lissa, because after all thing I did they would never appoint me as her guardian. Secondly, it was you, Lissa, who told me to leave. Yes, I knew that you didn't mean the court, but at the time it was best solution. Thirdly, I left court to clear my head. It was better for me to travel a bit and rest after a difficult year. I was sick of putting my self aside. I didn't like to have my whole life planned. I wanted to make choices, to choose what to do with my life." Dimitri looked at me like he didn't believe it was me who spoke. I guess he still lived by 'they come first' rule. Lissa… Well, it was a different story. There were a lot of emotions going through her head so I had no choice but to block her. Adrian smiled sadly. He could read my aura, so I guess he guessed the rest I left unspoken.

"Where were you? It's been six month, Rose, SIX! You left without even saying goodbye. We are best friends! Best friends don't act like that! And how did I find out about your departure? By some stupid letters!" Oh no, you didn't. I wanted to tell her how wrong she was about deserving to know my plans when Ted spoke.

"You know, Lissa. Best friends are not supposed to tell you everything. There are some things that better stay a secret. Yes, she should have informed you about leaving, but think about it. You told your best friend to leave. What other things you told her that day? Did you seriously think that it won't hurt? Also, where were you even before that fight, like after what happened on that campus? How long it's been? A week? And you visited her once. Oh no, it was her, who went to see you and what you did? Left her after five minutes, knowing perfectly well that she needed you. On which side were you?" Lissa flinched. "What good friend wouldn't notice that their friend is gone. How long did it take for you to realize that she was gone? Day? Two? It was four days. And again, it wasn't you who found out she left. It was Adrian. And after that you are calling yourself a friend, best even?" I never heard Ted speaking like that. He was always polite to others, playful in the company of close friends. But now, I saw a different side of him. It was harsh and I didn't like how cold his voice sounded, it's just shocking and unexpected. I looked across the table. Dimitri had his guardian mask up. Adrian was just slowly dinking vine. Lissa was silently crying. I tried to reach her, even if the things between us are far from good now, it still was hard to see her upset. Before I could move my hand closer to Lissa Ted took it in his. His face turned to mine and he smiled a little. His face was sad.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness it, but she needed to hear it. It wasn't fair that she blamed it on you." He then turned to others. "I apologize for the way I spoke, but I'm not sorry for what I said. Rose is every important to guys and me, we don't what to see her anything but happy". After that we ate in silence. Until Adrian asked another question.

"Little dhampire, where have you been? And that group of people we saw you with, who are they?" I glanced up from my food and met Adrian's eyes.

"I have been in Turkey for three month strait and then we traveled to Russia for a while then came back to Turkey and now we are here. We are planning on going to Paris after this whole event; Teddy said there was a lot of work for us. As for that group. Well, when I first arrived to Abe's, he suggested for me to go hunting with company. He and amca told something about being stupid and suicidal because I wanted to go alone. So he sent his people to search for guys I hunted with while I was in Russia. And after that I trained them and now we are the best hunting group."

"But Ted doesn't look like a Russian to me. And that girl, she was human." Continued Adrian. I opened my mouth to tell him about Syd and Ted when the last one bit me to that.

"As for Sydney, she is an alchemist. She helps us to clean strigois bodies. I'm sure Rose told you about her. She was the one Fiore traveled with on the train to Baia." Ted then broke eye contact with Dimitri and looked at me and the corners of his lips twisted into one of his hearts melting smile. "I'm Italian. We met on the street of Antalya when Rose was having some troubles with Strigoi." I hit him hard. He winced but continued now looking at Adrian. "Ok, so it looked like she had trouble. I mean, I saw a girl with shopping bags walking down the street, I seriously didn't expect her to be able to take three male strigoi down by herself. But I was wrong. She fought really good and at the end she saved my life. In more ways then one." As he was telling them the story of our first meeting and how he joined team. My mind went to that day as well. I remembered all the times I spent in his room while he was recovering, especially that one day when guys arrived and walked on me in towel. I started laughing uncontrollably. Four of them looked at me like I lost my mind. "Care to share the joke, Fiore?"

"Yeah," I still was laughing "you… all macho… on me… Also… breakfast… t-shirt... towel... your room." Others looked confused. Ted just stared at me and then I saw understanding in his eyes. He started laughing as well.

"Oh, my! Remember twilight and other movie?" We stopped and looked each other in the eyes. Then started laughing again.

* * *

**Flashback. (next day, after they watched twilight)**

After our first practice session my guys were so tired that we decided that it was for the best if we stayed at home for the rest of the day. And after watching 'Twilight' we wanted to see 'New moon'.

We were sited like before and there were a lot of popcorn. We put a movie on and watched. It was depressing. Like really. I thought that Lev fell asleep after first ten minutes. Things started to get interesting after Bella went to visit Jacob **(A/N. I really like this movie and actors, but hey, I'm telling you what happened in the cinema when I watched it with my friend.)**

_The moment when Jacob climbed into the Bella's window._

Denis couldn't help himself "Oh my freaking God! I'm sure he can do that because he ate Friskies for active cat this morning. Just look at him. He is more of a cat then a dog."

_Bella__: So you are a werewolf?_

Igor with voice full or irony "Oh nooooo. I'm just kidding! I'm a magician. And that wolf you saw was just a trick. Cool, yeah?"

_In __Volterra__ when they where going down in the lift there was some really weird music playing on the background._

Artie in his most exited voice he could master said. "Look! They have Russian radio in there too!" after the film guys explained that one of the Russian's radio station played something similar. (Well, it's kind of true. When you are trying to find something on the radio at night you can find something like that.)

_When Aro took Bella's hand and said__ "I don't see anything"_

Denis snorted "He is definitely talking about her chest. Heck, I don't see anything either"

_After all the drama in Volterra Bella woke up with Edward sitting on her bed. __"__Sleep__, __Bella__"._ Lev woke up with a start. "No, thank you, I just woke up"

_Charlie in the morning after Italy, "Bella, I'm putting you__..."_

Igor shouted "On the stake!"

"…_under __house arrest__!"_ **(A/N I don't know if I translated right, but well, the meaning is still the same)**

"Damned" muttered Ted under his breath.

**End of the flashback.**

* * *

We caught our breathes and wiped tears. I guess we were laughing that hard. I turned to others. They were confused.

"When we all gathered at my father's, we watched 'Twilight' and 'New moon'. It was hilarious with guys commenting through the movie." I explained to them. They didn't reply.

After a while Adrian asked another question which set another round of laughs from me and Ted. "Are you guys together? Like dating or something?" I guess Adrian saw our little exchange at the airport and well, our little babbling can hardly be called friendly. From what I can feel through the bond Lissa seriously thought that we were involved. As for Dimitri, he had his mask once again, but his eyes betrayed him. There was jealously and hurt, a lot of hurt.

"Do we look like a couple to you?" asked Ted. Without an answer he continued. "Yes, we are close. We live under the same roof; sleep in the same room and bed. Yet, we are not together. Have you talked to Artie? He had the same theory before, but let me tell you that that we are not lovers." He then turned to me. "Ok, I'm going to bring our car to the entrance of the restaurant. They are your friends. Talk some sense into them." He stood up and headed to the exit "Oh, and sis," I turned my head to him "My wallet." He thought it at me. I caught it, opened and saw photos. I smiled, Ted has a wallet that include several files for photos, like mini photo album. I traced the first photo and then looked for my card. Yes, I have one of my credit cards in Ted's wallet like he has in mine. It was connected to my other card's bank account. It's handy, especially since I always forget mine in different bags.

I finally found it and placed it in the check. Adrian tried to protest but I held my hand.

"Hey, I'm loaded. Seriously, we took out a lot of hide outs and believe me when I say that those creatures have a lot of expensive things. We take it as a payment for hunting. Each one of us has a big bank account. We even have an emergency account for our team for the rainy day, so stop objecting and let me pay." As we waited for waitress to bring back my card when Lissa asked.

"Can I see the photos?" She was eyeing Ted's wallet. I quickly glanced through them and handled them to her.

"May I?" asked Adrian looking interested as well.

"Go ahead." All three of them looked into the photos.

There were total eight of them. First one was of our group, minus the Syd because she didn't arrive then, on the floor in front of the TV. We just finished watching 'New moon' and you can see popcorn and coke cans lying nearby. There were a lot of pillows and blankets here too. And somebody even brought a mattress down stairs. The room was a mess, but we were all smiling. Second was of one of our training session back at the beginning. We were heading on our first hunting next day and we decided to do something different in our practice. Sydney and Arthur were taking photo while me and others were swimming in the sea. Soon it turned into the water fight. All four guys (Den, Lev, Igor and Ted) had a hold of my arm or leg. They were swinging me form side to side. Syd caught a moment where they set me free. I was in the air and they were laughing their asses off. Third one was of our four Russian. They were sitting in our living room with beer bottles and snacks on the table in front of them. They were watching soccer match and their favorite team just scored the finale goal. Igor and Lev were standing with their mouths open, screaming something in Russian and Denis and Arthur were hugging each other. The best part, they were shirtless (**A/N: couldn't help myself**). On the fourth picture you can see me and Syd. More like you can see our figures because sun light was in the camera. We were wearing similar summer dresses and we were holding our intertwined hands in heart shaped form. Fifth was of me and Ted on the skating rink. I was barely standing and Ted was holding me like today on that street. His arms around my waist, me leaning on him. We were covered in the snow and were exhausted but both had big smiles on our faces. It was one of our days off in Russia, a day before New Year. Third to last was of me in my hunting clothes. Black fitting feminine combat pants with black leather combat boots were complimented by plain red sweater with deep V-form neckline that you can see my black sport bra underneath it. I had a gun holder secured around my hips, in case there were any humans that were working on Strigoi, and you can see two stakes hidden in my boots. I was in the process of securing another one on my thigh. We were going to the last Strigoi hide out in Turkey and it was at the end of February. The second to last was one of my favorites. It was taken week ago in front of the castle. It was sunset and the castle was looking magnificent in the fading light of day, but it wasn't what held your attention. Two people did. Ted was giving me a piggyback ride. I had my legs on either side of his waist, his arms supporting my weight by holding me under my knees. My arms were loosely wrapped around his shoulders. He was smiling one of his breathtaking smiles with his head turned to the side looking at me, while I was laughing facing a camera. We looked really happy on that picture. The last picture was in the airport just before Teddy had to leave with my father. We asked one of Abe's private guardians to take a photo of my team and family. In the middle was me sitting between my baba and amca, they both had their arm around my shoulders. Sydney stood behind me between Igor and Denis, Ted was sitting on the floor in front of my legs with Lev and Arthur on his sides. There were nine of us. We were so different, yet we were so close. Ted had written above the photo 'My family' and we were.

I could see trio's faces. They held wonder as they looked through the each of them. I can feel shock from Lissa when she saw me with red hair. I chuckled; I guess they didn't expect me to braid my hair, not talking about 'dyeing' them in red. I received my card back and waited for them to finish with album.

"See, we are all family." They nodded and Adrian gave me back Ted's wallet. "Let's go. We have a big day tomorrow. If you want you can go with us. Just be downstairs at seven am human morning" I could feel Lissa's gratitude and smiled at her. "Liss, you know I would do anything for you. Remember that." I stood up and went out of the restaurant into the night. Ted was right. I did feel better and I know, that by the end of this event I will forgive Lissa… As for Dimitri? Well, I don't know. But only time could tell…

* * *

**The whole reason of this chapter was to show ****that things between two parties (Lissa&Dimitri vs. Rose) are far from good and that it was a bit awkward and tense atmosphere around them.**

**Also it was to show that there is nothing going on between Teddy and Rose. I still haven't decided on whether Rose should end up with Dima or Ted… I guess, it will depend on future chapters or if I would feel like Dima deserves a second chance. I really like him, but after reading two last books I kind of can't help thinking what a moron he is sometimes. **

Next chapter:_Rescue_ _mission and talk between Rose and someone from the gang._** (not telling!)**

**Val!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dear readers.**

**I want to tell you that I won't be able to update till December because my family will be moving ****to a new town (well, more like country side… it's half an hour from my current home). There will be no internet for some time. I'll try to add chapters through my school, but I'm not sure it will work as we have security installed last year, that doesn't allow us to go on face book, vkontakte (or as you probably know it a vk(dot)com)… So I don't know when I'll update.**

**I wasn't able to update earlier because I was packing… Let me tell you, it's really sucks****! Especially when there is a lot of cloths and books... Argh! I still have a lot of packing to do.**

**Also I wanted to let you know that I'm so grateful for your support! You guys are amazing! I received 14 reviews from you for last chapter! You don't even know what it means to me! Really! Every time I post new chapter I'm so nervous that you won't like it… and when I open my e-mail box and read your reviews… Guys, thank you so much! I'm not one for crying, but after reading some of your responses I have tears in my eyes. I'm so glad I have you!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own VA, but Ted and Igor are MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Where is his pulse? Is he…?**

"Fiore, honey, wake up" Ted's finger was tracing my face gently. I slowly opened my eyes to see his breathtaking smile.

"Mhmm" I smiled at him in return. It was so nice to wake up seeing his face.

"Ok, now that you are awake we can have breakfast. I've already ordered room service. It will be here in ten minutes, so I suggest you go and take a shower," Teo lifted from the spot next to mine into the sitting position.

"Teddy," he turned to look at me "Help me?" It was some sort of a ritual. Every morning Ted would wake up first, shower, order or make a breakfast, come back to wake me up, pull me from the bed and set a table in our room while I have my 5-10 minute morning shower. My hand found his and he laced his fingers through mine and pulled me to the end of the bed. Then he lifted me from the bed and put me on my feet.

"You have a lazy ass, my dear." He joked pushing me gently into the bathroom.

"My backside is a sexy one. Don't anger me, or I'll have to go all badass on you and after I'm done, you won't be able to sit on yours!" I smiled to let him know I'm joking. He only chuckled and closed the door to the bathroom.

**V-n-T**

After breakfast I went to my closet and pulled out a duffel bag which had my weapons. I put it aside; we will secure our equipment when we are near the Strigoi's place. It would be stupid to put it all now, seeing as we have to meet with everybody downstairs where are a lot of humans were. I pulled on black leggings and white sneakers. I slipped white tunica over my bra and pulled my leather jacket on. As I turned around I saw that Ted was doing the same on the other side of room. He smiled when he saw what I was wearing. We both were wearing similar cloths. He was in black comfortable jeans and white sneakers and t-shirt. Only difference is that his leather jacket was black while mine was a color of coffee with cream.

"You ready?" I nodded and went to the door. Ted grabbed our bags and went after me. With his arm lazily wrapped around my waist we went downstairs. We were greeted by our team and trio. I was shocked when I saw Eddie and Art there as well. Well, I guess I'll just put them to guard morois and Syd.

"So now, that we are all here let's go"

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

We decided to take two cars, or more like two vans. Ted and I decided to drive with my American friends. The ride to the first of four possible Christian's locations was fast. It took only about forty minutes to get there.

We stopped our cars when I sensed them. It was half a mile from them. We climbed out of the cars and started stretching and pulling our gears on. Then I went over to Liss and company.

"Guys, We will be leaving now. I want you to stay here for half an hour and then come to the house. We will need some time to get there and to analyze how to break in. I hope by the time you get there we will be inside. Don't need them to know that we are planning" You probably wondering why not just call them? Well, mobile service here is terrible.

"Rose, me and Belikov can help." Said Eddie.

"You will be a great distraction, Eddie. We have taken a lot of strigoi nests and we know what we are capable of, we know when to step back and let another handle a fight or when to help, but when it comes to you two, we don't know anything. Well, I do, but that's not the point. The point is, that it will be hard for any of us to concentrate on taking strigoi out when there is a possibility that you are in danger. So think of yourself as a back up team. Arthur and Sydney will stay with you. If something goes wrong then there will be a signal. They will know what to do." I explained to them.

During our raids we each developed some kind of scheme. I and Ted always take underground or/and first floor, depending on the height of the building. Igor goes with Art to the first or second floor and Denis and Lev take second or third floor. Also we have our own signals. Like, if it is underground or first floor then we send the signal by radio to the people who are in the car and someone goes to help us. If it's someone from higher floors, they just shot three times in the window because it's the easiest way to ask for help. You can't shoot in the basement, there hardly any windows and we don't do it on the first floor because there is a risk you can shoot someone from the outside. We can't stay in contact through little communication devices because seriously, if you are fighting and suddenly someone starts shouting through the ear piece you'll just find it difficult to concentrate on your opponent. Also if not the shouting/screaming then sounds of fight on the other side is very distracting as well. So Syd and Art will be able to tell when the help is needed.

"Don't do anything stupid and don't go into the house without Sydney telling you it's ok. Do you understand? You are not allowed to go there before Syd tells you." I repeated it twice pointedly looking at Dimitri and Eddie. I already handled Artie. He wasn't pleased at all, but after a rather boring and long lecture from me about his 'impressing' fighting skills and ability to 'stay away' from hospital, he agreed that he needed more training and would guard Americans and one Russian for today, but only if I let him come as an extra help if needed. I really hope it won't come to that. Den, Lev and Igor will do fine by themselves and I'm pretty sure that Ted and I will do just as great.

"Fine. But don't hesitate if there are some problems." Said Eddie. Dimitri just nodded and continued to examine the area around us for danger.

"Believe me, I'm not risking my guys. Now let me and my team work. Watch moroi and Syd. We will call for back up if we need it" With that I turned around and left with my team to the building.

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

After we cleaned first house we left to other two. Each time we came from the house I saw hope leaving Lissa's eyes little by little. We were heading to the last address we had. From what our GPS is showing we still had about thirty minutes before we will be near our location. My team was tired but we were determined to finish this hide out before sunset, which is in three hours.

The car was dead silent apart from Lissa's whimpers in the back. I was emotionally exhausted. Not only I had to deal with my emotions but also with Lissa's. I was so tense, my hands were griping my stake so hard that my knuckles turned white, it didn't help that Ted was glancing at me every five seconds. After two more minutes of listening to Lissa sobbing her heart out Ted decided to put on some music.

At first I didn't recognize song because I was so used to it starting by Jason Wade singing, so it was a shock listening to an acoustic version where it started by guitar. It was 'Storm' by Lifehouse, one of my favorites. I waited for prechorus and chorus to sing along. When it was time and I started to sing, "_If I could just see you_," I noticed that it wasn't only me singing. I looked to the side and saw a smiling Ted as he sang with me. _"__Everything would be all right. If I'd see you, this darkness would turn to light_. _And I will walk on water. And you will catch me if I fall. And I will get lost into your eyes. I know everything will be alright. I know everything is alright"_ As song continued to play I relaxed. I smiled at Ted a 'thank you' smile. He nodded. He knew me too well. This song always calmed me down. Well, maybe it was because of the singer's voice, maybe because of words. But maybe it was the lines that we sang, they reminded me of my loyal, kind, caring friend Teddy who will have my back in any situation.

For the rest of our trip Teddy-bear played my favorite relaxing songs. When we pulled to a stop atmosphere in car was much lighter, Adrian did his best in keeping Lissa's mind occupied with small-talks, Eddie fell asleep (he didn't know about rescue so he didn't rest at night and also with flying from America, time difference and injury he was exhausted) and Dimitri looked at me and Ted or out of the window during the ride.

My team did our routine and went to the location. In ten minutes we came to the three-story cottage. From what I can tell there were twenty or so strigoi. We quickly checked the outside of house. I pointed at the easiest points of breaking in (less strigoi) and we split into groups. While guys took entry through the glass terrace, I and my bear broke into the garage. There were no strigoi so we opened garage doors and let sunshine into the room. Then we went into the house. We were in the kitchen and there stood human. I broke a window to let sunlight in here as well while Teo took care of human. We didn't like killing humans, so we just shoot their foot or put them unconscious. We can't let them go, so we gave them to moroi world as feeders. Some might think that it's cruel, but what can we do. They were helping strigoi. They've already made a decision to become monsters. Well, enough with thinking, I can sense two strigoi coming our way, probably wondering why their pet was making so much noise. I signed Ted about coming party and we immediately went into action.

"What the he.." started to say one of the bloodsuckers as they entered kitchen. I staked him easily because he was too distracted to notice me or Ted while he was staring into the broken window. He was a dhampire before turned. What a waste. _Stay on the constant alert. Always watch your surroundings._ Yeah, someone needed to pay more attention in class. As I turned to Ted I saw how he staked his opponent. We exchanged brief glances and went down the hall searching for basement, opening windows on our way. When we reached the one that led to the basement we already took down two strigoi excluding two in the kitchen, also we saw how our three Russians went upstairs.

Going down the stairs was a problem. When we reach the middle, one of strigoi was coming upstairs. If we returned to the top there was a chance he would attack us from behind. He didn't alert others, but probably he was too cocky for his own good. He blocked our pass and continued to make his way upstairs all the while looking at me like I was some kind of delicious meal, which I, of course, was. Well to him, anyway. I stopped and analyzed the situation I was in for second. The passage was narrow, making it hard to fight. Also being sandwiched between two men, Ted and strigoi, didn't help this problem. Also I was at a big disadvantage, as strigoi came nearer to me I realized that he was going to be standing on the step lower than mine, making it impossible to stake him through the heart, because the only thing I could stake was his head, and considering the narrow passage it will be unlikely. Shit. If only…

"Ted, hold me tight". He did as he was told, holding my waist. As this over confident dude made it to the point where I could hit, I lifted my legs to my chest and kicked him in the head, making him fall down the stairs. Ted and I rushed to him before he could recover. While Ted took care of him, I was checking our surroundings. From there I couldn't hear what was going upstairs. No wonder they didn't come rushing to help. Just as Ted staked that dude, we were greeted by four other suckers coming from the door on the other side of hall. Well, it's going to be fun.

Ted came to my side immediately and together we moved in direction of that room, taking out strigoi as we did. Surprisingly, it didn't took long to finally kill two of mine. As Ted continued to fight with his last one I decided to take a look in the room.

I came to a halt at the entrance of the room. Teddy, who just arrived here as well and cursed. It was funny, given that he rarely did it. But I guess it depends on situation.

There in the farthest side were three moroi. One girl and two men. I recognized Christian the second my eyes laid on him. They were in bad shape. You could see bruises and bite marks on them. But it wasn't what made Ted curse. It was the fact that five strigoi guarded the hostages; more like three were holding them by their throats, while other two stood five steps in front of them. Shit.

As good as we were, the day of fighting finally got to us. I knew I had several injuries and looking at Ted he did to, it was nothing big, like a broken rib, but still it made us weak. Also our breathing was labored. This was bad. We were both exhausted. And I don't think there is any way that we can take them down without hurting moroi in process. Double shit.

The one who appeared to be the leader said something in French, four other gave him a nod. As two strigoi with moroi dropped them to the ground and made their way to the other two, I made a step towards them, plan already forming in my mind. I put my hands behind my back and started to sign Ted to call radio and ask for help while I distracted them. Ted knew about my ghost ability, so I signed him that I'll use my powers and will hold them for some time for others to make their appearance. The only sign I received that he understood was a low whistle, as I still had my back towards him. Our conversation lasted for less than twenty seconds but it was enough for bloodsuckers to make a decision on how to attack. While they made their way toward me, I slowly started to pull my mental walls down and waited for Ted to give me a signal that he got the radio from his pocket.

"Done!" it was it took for me to summon my dead friends. They attacked strigoi before I even asked them. Too bad a pain cracked through my skull and I didn't see them in action. I fell to my knees, holding my head trying to last as much as possible. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware that Ted had called for a back up and now was making his way to the leader that still had a moroi girl in his arms, but the pain was blinding me and all I could do is pray for the help to come quickly.

Where the hell they were? I could feel my concentration slipping. If they don't hurry up I'm not sure there will be anybody to save. As I was thinking that; I heard a door slamming and footsteps coming my way. Whoever they were, they took one strigoi after another. I put my mental walls back, and was finally free from agonizing headache. But what I saw next made my heart stop.

Ted was lying on the floor with the leader on top of him. His eyes were closed and he was covered in blood. Strigoi leaned down to bite him, but wasn't fast enough. I don't know how I did it, but next thing I knew, I was pulling him from my Teddy. It didn't matter that I was barely standing, that I just suffered from unbearable pain and was exhausted, all that mattered was Teddy's life. I hope it was still his life I was fighting for.

As I pulled that bastard he threw his foot out and tried to kick me in my stomach but I caught it just before it reached me. We threw punches and kicks back and forth at each other some connecting and some not. He then suddenly pushed me against the wall. I felt dizzy for a moment. As I tried to recover he came at me. He held me by my neck and moved his head, ready to bite, but he didn't see my stake coming when it hit his back. It caused him to scream and let me go. I quickly turned us around that it was now him against the wall and stacked him though the front. I watched as the light faded from his eyes but I couldn't stop myself from staking over and over again. When I was satisfied with my work I stepped from him and watched how his body hit the floor. I turned around and saw that all other fights had already stoped before mine did and now Art, Eddie and Dimitri were looking at me.

"Stop staring, take moroi outside. We don't have much time." They did as I told them to do. Dimitri was reluctant to leave, but I reminded him "They come first". He sighed, picked up Christian and left. I made my way to Teddy. I fell to the floor on my knees beside him. I reached my trembling hand out for his. I could feel my tears running down my cheeks but I didn't care in the moment. I was terrified to find out the answer to the question which was running through my mind from the moment I saw that strigoi on Ted. I finally gathered enough courage to take his hand and check his on a wrist.

_Where is it? No…__ NO! Ok, don't panic, sometimes it hard to find pulse on your wrist. Try to feel a pulse on the side of the neck._ I placed two fingers to his neck. Here it is. Thanks God. I was never so relived in my life. This situation reminded me too much of what happened _with Dimitri in that cave. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to my bear. I gently pulled his head on my lap and began to softly stroke his face like he did it to me in the morning. I was smiling down at his sleeping form (if you can call it that)_. After minute or two Eddie returned Dimitri. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"He is alive." I laughed "My Teddy-bear is alive" soon my laugh turned into the sobs. Eddie took Teo from my arms and went with him upstairs leaving me with Dimitri.

I was lifted off the ground and into my Dimitri's arms. I wiped away the tears and tried to pull away from him, but he just held me tighter. "Shh, Roza. It's ok. Just let it out." And I did. I wrapped my bloody arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. As he carried me upstairs he continued to smooth me, but this time in Russian. I didn't know what he was saying and I really didn't want to find out, because being in his arms so close to him, hearing him talk in his native tongue was enough for me to forget about him being strigoi, about him pushing me away. It was just like before the attack. I wanted to stay in his arms, to pretend that those eight months never happened, but as much as I didn't want to leave him, I knew that Ted needed me now, so I pulled away from Dimitri as he came outside and run to my bear. He was still unconscious, but he looked so much better.

"I healed him as much as I could. Lissa already healed your other guys and now resting in the other car." I turned my attention to Adrian.

"Thank you, Adrian. You don't know how much this means to me" I whispered, returning my attention to my number one concern. While I was downstairs with Ted, my team decided to head back, seeing as there were nothing else to do. So they took all moroi, excluding Adrian, and headed to the hospital leaving behind Syd, Eddie, Art, Dimitri, Ted and me. It was a good choice, many of them needed medical attention. Lissa was a master at healing but there was a limit to her powers.

"They regret pushing you away, you know," continued in low voice Adrian, waiting for others to climb into the car. It was dark outside and Syd was finishing cleaning the house while Eddie and Eddie guarded her. "Especially cradle robber." He pointed at Dimitri, who was watching surroundings standing on the porch. "He was very distant with everybody since you left. He blames himself for your departure." I turned to him, shocked. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Yes, I don't like him, but come on. He is depressed. His aura is all over the place. He was so jealous of Ted when he saw his arms around you yesterday and after that, when we were looking at your photos. He doesn't show it, but he loves you." He turned his head to the side, looking out of the window. "I don't ask you to forgive him or take him back. Just talk to him. You both need it" He was right. But not now.

"I will. But let's focus on something else right now. I really don't want to think about anything." He nodded his head. I sit on the seat resting Ted's head on my lap again.

* * *

**V-n-T**

* * *

Guys finished with cleaning and now they were sitting in the car. Dimitri was driving. It was silent in the vehicle. Looking down at Ted, I had an idea. I took my I-phone from my bag. I searched for a song to sing. After so many times Ted sang to me it was time to return the favor. I found his favorite song of a month 'Hold My Hand' byMaher Zain and pressed the play button. I joined on the chorus.

_Now we share the same bright sun,_

_The same round moon_

_Why don't we share the same love_

_Tell me why not_

_Life is shorter than most have thought_

_Hold my hand_

_There are many ways to do it right_

_Hold my hand_

_Turn around and see what we have left behind_

_Hold my hand my friend_

_We can save the good spirit of me and you_

_For another chance_

_And let's pray for a beautiful world_

_A beautiful world I share with you_

Thinking about today's events I realized that maybe I should give Lissa and Dimitri another chance. After all, we have only one life to live, so I'll try to forgive, forget and move on with my life with or without them.

* * *

**I want to ****remind you that I won't be able to update till December.**

**I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I tried to make it longer. **

**I'm also sorry that you have to wait for my next update… I'll try to make it **_**extra**_** long**

Next chapter: dinner at karaoke and part of the ball

**Your author from Russia,**

**Val****entina!**


End file.
